


Consort Dragon

by sagely_sea



Series: Mythical Tails [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Tezuka agreed to be with Sanada at the celebration ball but it's now the day after and Tezuka is waking up to deal with the consequences of his choices. Sanada wants Tezuka to be his consort and start a family together but Tezuka isn't sure about giving up on everything he knows. Can their friends and help them work through their problems or will human issues win out over dragon instincts?





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> As the mpreg is no longer implied but a central focus and the sexual dynamics between Sanada and Tezuka are a lot more explosive I decided to make this a separate story in the same universe so those that wish to ignore mpreg or anything that happens after the Happily Ever After of the Emperor Dragon can do so.

Tezuka startled awake as the room was quickly filled with light. He sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes before looking around to see what had caused him to wake up. It took a moment for him to remember that this wasn’t his room and another moment to confirm that the bed was now empty.

It was a little disappointing but somehow didn’t surprise him. He supposed emperors did not get a chance to sleep in even after a party that went well into the night and then more private celebrations after retiring. He was a bit put out that Sanada hadn’t woken him before leaving though, or perhaps he had but Tezuka had been too exhausted to rouse easily. It was rare for him to sleep soundly but even he could succumb to a deep sleep after several rounds of energetic exercise between the sheets. Even more so when he found laying in bed with Sanada to be so comforting. It had been a long time since he could relax with another dragon. 

And that brought him back to what woke him up. Squinting towards the windows he made out a shape of what he assumed to be a maid. He reached for his glasses, fumbling a little before grasping them and slipping them on. Yes, certainly a maid. One who seemed to take great joy in opening all of the curtains without much care that someone was still sleeping. 

“Good morning, Sir Tezuka,” She said turning towards him as the last of the curtains were tied back. 

The sir was certainly a new title and it made him frown. “It’s just Tezuka.” 

“I couldn’t possibly, Sir. We were directed to treat you with the utmost respect and care.” 

Tezuka wondered how blasting him with morning light fit into that but refrained from pointing that out. Surely she was just doing as directed. And while he couldn’t guess the exact time he knew it was probably much later than he normally rose. He should get cleaned up, dressed and see if he could find some breakfast somewhere before seeing if Atobe was up already. 

He moved to the edge of the bed and then remembered his state of undress and paused with the sheets still safely covering him. Best to dismiss the maid first then. 

“Of course. Well if there’s nothing else…” 

“I was instructed to see you to the bath, sir and make sure you’re ready for the day. And after you eat I’m to give you a tour of your rooms before bringing you to the emperor for lunch.” She moved toward the bed and for a moment Tezuka thought she might start pulling away the sheets. He gripped them a little tighter just in case. He wasn’t exactly modest but he didn’t feel the need to be naked in front of the maid either. He relaxed though when all she did was hold out a robe that Tezuka hadn’t previously seen. 

“I’m sure I can bathe and dress on my own.” Tezuka hesitated looking down at the scattered clothing on the floor. The clothes he wore last night were a bit too fancy to be worn to lunch. There was also the problem with them being horribly wrinkled by now and Tezuka was sure that more than a few buttons were missing. “Though if you could lay some clothes out for me it would be appreciated.” He had no doubt that Sanada had thought to supply him with new clothes or retrieved some from his room. 

“Of course, sir. I’ll just make sure your bath is ready while you get out of bed,” She said. She then gave a bow and retreated into the bathroom. 

Now alone, Tezuka took the opportunity to slide out of bed and slip on the robe, tightly tying it. He wasn’t used to being fussed about by servants. He wasn’t used to waking up in the bed of an emperor either. 

He pushed that thought away until, after a bit more fussing and insisting it was not required, he was finally resting in the hot water of the tub. He was not completely new to opulence and servants. He had been Atobe’s guard and lover for far too long to not become accustomed to some displays of wealth. But even a powerful and rich merchant couldn’t compare to this. 

Tezuka let out a sigh as he sunk deeper into the water, letting the heat soothe his tired muscles.

Last night it had all seemed so clear. He wanted Sanada and Sanada had wanted him. They had enjoyed dancing and drinking at the ball, and when Sanada had asked if he’d like to retire for the night with him the only logical response Tezuka could think of was yes. 

And after last night, Tezuka could certainly not question their chemistry. They were extremely well suited to each other in the bedroom. Perhaps almost too much so as they had more passed out then fallen asleep after that last round. The thought of which had Tezuka smiling slightly. 

But in the bright light of day - brought to him by an overly helpful servant - Tezuka wasn’t sure if this was the logical or best choice for him. Sanada had made it clear there would be no hiding in the shadows or being made a secret lover. Sanada was looking for a consort and clearly expected Tezuka to take up the role and accept all that it entailed. 

When he accepted Sanada’s invitation last night he was carelessly only thinking about accepting the man… or the dragon as it were. He had clearly not put enough thought into what it would mean to accept an emperor into his bed. Already his life was being dictated by Sanada’s schedule and the workings of the staff that kept the palace moving. 

But perhaps he was being ridiculous. Being asked to lunch and having a servant draw the curtains and run him a bath was hardly something he could not get used to. Perhaps he was worrying over nothing. 

Deciding that he could give Sanada and the palace the benefit of the doubt he got out and towelled off.

However, three steps into the bedroom and he was already thinking that the benefit of the doubt was not going to last much longer. 

In the room was the servant from earlier along with two others, both looking ready to attack him with the brush and the clothes they held. 

“I can dress myself,” Tezuka said, recognizing the attendants for the dressers they were. 

“It wouldn’t be appropriate, sir. And some of these pieces can be difficult to lace up and drape properly on your own.” 

Tezuka immediately wondered what kind of idiot designed or bought clothes that could not be put on properly on your own. It seemed highly impractical. And it also meant that those weren’t his clothes but yet more gifts from the emperor. 

“I’ll wear my own clothes. Where are they?” 

“They’re in your new room, sir. But the emperor was hoping you would indulge him and wear the clothes he picked out for you.” 

Just how many clothes had the emperor picked out for him? Surely Sanada had more important things to do than play dress up with him. He would add his wardrobe to the list of things he was already preparing to talk about with the emperor. While a part of him liked the idea of pleasing Sanada by doing something as simple as wearing an outfit that was gifted to him, the greater part of him was too used to independence to want to be pampered and controlled in such a way.

At least the boots were the ones he wore last night so he would not be forced, it seemed, to be constantly breaking in new shoes. 

“Fine,” He said. He then tried not to fidget or grumble as he was swiftly dressed by the attendants. Why a shirt needed so many small buttons along the back of it, he couldn’t begin to guess. But he had to admit that at least the short cape, once properly draped was quite dashing. Still, by the time they were done he was feeling far too overdressed and impatient. 

“Sir Tezuka, I brought you a breakfast tray. It’s not much as it’s getting close to lunch but the emperor insisted you were seen to properly,” The servant said. And already Tezuka was beginning to grow tired of hearing what the emperor insisted or wanted from him or the staff. 

“Thank you,” Tezuka said. He gave a nod to the attendants and then followed the servant, who he should probably learn the name of if she was to become a constant in this new life, to a small table in the sitting room of the emperor’s suite of rooms. 

The tray was covered with food and if this is what the attendant thought was not much he would hate to see what the usual breakfast spread looked like.

“Thank you. This is more than I need,” Tezuka said as he sat down. He reached for the tea pot but before he could reach it, the attendant was there and pouring it for him. 

“I can do that,” Tezuka said with a frown. 

“It wouldn’t be proper. You’re to be the emperor’s consort and are to be accorded the same courtesy of him.”

Tezuka frowned. He knew this was what Sanada wanted, even if he wanted to deny that. But this was a lot to take in and was moving much faster than he anticipated. 

“After you’re done eating, I’ll show you to your own suite. It connects to the emperor’s suite via a small door. So you can have discrete meetings if that’s what you two would like.”

Tezuka looked up at her and blinked in confusion. He had his own set of rooms and was expected to only sneak into Sanada’s room from time to time if he wanted to see him in a sexual way? That was beyond ridiculous. 

Though at the same time, he supposed it would be nice to have his own space to retreat to, especially if he was able to escape what he would assume would be a growing entourage of helpful attendants and guards. He had to pick up his tea to distract himself from growling in annoyance at just the thought of being so caged in by people and treated as if he wasn’t a dragon who could just eat everyone out of annoyance if pushed. Not that he would. But he suspected that that vision would be one to keep him going when he was thoroughly annoyed. 

Since it was best not to get worked up about future problems, Tezuka tried to remain focused on current issues. Like the mystery servant assigned to him. “I realize I don’t know your name,” Tezuka said. 

“My apologies, Sir Tezuka. I should have made proper introductions when you woke. I am Lady Mori. I normally act as an attendant to visiting ladies but from now on I’ve been assigned to you. If there’s anything you need or something is troubling you, please come to me and I should be able to help you. Especially if it’s a household matter.”

Tezuka nodded. A part of him knew that if he were to find some balance in this new world having someone knowledgeable in his corner would be ideal. Though it would be even nicer to not need to be involved in the politics that was a way of life for anyone at court. It was quite a leap to go from bodyguard to consort and he didn’t relish the adjustment. He should have given this more thought. 

Unfortunately, he feared it was far too late to bemoan his carelessness. He couldn’t be 100% certain but he had a feeling that the consequences of his and Sanada’s choices would make themselves truly and irrevocably known before too long. And he doubted with those odds that the emperor would let him retreat back to the centre of Atobe’s group and leave Rikkai as just a bodyguard. 

Tezuka was never the type to give in to wishful thinking but the longer this morning dictated by other people went on, the more he found himself hoping that he still had more than one option available to him. Because right now, as he contemplated just how deep he was in with the emperor and the future laid out before him he had to admit that it terrified him even more than a cave full of monsters. 

Tezuka set his tea cup down and started eating some of the fruit and cheese on the plates. “Did the emperor rearrange my whole life while I was sleeping?” Tezuka asked. It was best to know more about his situation and just how many liberties Sanada had taken while he was sleeping off a wonderful night of sex. 

Mori looked a little uncomfortable by the question but skirted around it with the diplomacy her station called for. “I’m not sure, sir. You would do best to ask the emperor himself when you have lunch together later. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to answer any questions you have for him.” 

Tezuka refrained from sighing and just gave a sharp nod instead. It would do no good to take his anger out on the staff just following what their idiotic emperor told them to do. But he really did need to escape them all sometime soon to get some space to think and to go visit Atobe. 

The man would tease him about the situation but he would undoubtedly have insights that Tezuka would find useful. It would also be prudent to properly resolve things with the man he worked for and shared a bed with for so long. 

“After I see my new rooms, I’d like to go for a walk.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure there’s an escort prepared for you,” Lady Mori said. 

“I’d like to go for a walk alone, Lady Mori.”

The Lady frowned and that made Tezuka frown in return. He was sure he wasn’t going to like the following words out of the Lady’s mouth. 

“I don’t think that would be prudent, lord Tezuka. The emperor was quite clear that you were to be protected and accompanied at all times.” 

Tezuka felt his frustrations rising again. “I am a dragon, Lady. I will be fine walking the halls of the castle on my own. And there are guards posted at regular intervals if for some reason I need them,” Tezuka said trying to be reasonable. 

“Let me discuss it with the senior guard on duty here while you finish eating. If you need anything, just call or ring the bell.” She bowed to him and then strode out of the room. 

Tezuka let out a breath as he realised that he was alone for the first time since waking. He was sure that staff was on hand just outside the door so any noises or talking would be easily heard but to not be observed was freeing. He didn’t know how or why Sanada put up with so many people in his personal space all of the time. But maybe it was different when you were born into it. 

 

-0-0-0-0-

After having been given a thorough tour of his new rooms, that were as large, opulent and ridiculous as everything else had felt his morning, he was finally free to do what he wanted. Well do what he wanted with three guards following him and a sharp reminder of where and when he should be for his lunch date with the emperor. 

It was petty, but a large part of Tezuka actually wanted to skip the lunch date and make Sanada wait for someone who wasn’t going to show up. But since he wanted to talk to the idiot dragon, avoiding him would go against his purpose. 

He could go and visit him before lunch… but despite his ire demanding attention, it was not really enough of an excuse to disturb Sanada when he was working. If he was currently an irritating lover to Tezuka, he was still the emperor of a nation to everyone else. He was sure Sanada’s work was important. 

He considered his plan to visit Atobe as he strolled down the hall, his guards still trailing behind him. But unfortunately, visiting Atobe before he knew exactly what was going on with the emperor and dressed like he was just asking for teasing and trouble. 

Really, going anywhere dressed as he was would bring its own sort of trouble. He was sure by now that the gossip of where he had spent the night had circulated through most of the nobles and walking around in clothing that so clearly claimed him as the emperors would just add more fuel to it. 

Sanada certainly knew how to make a bold statement and Tezuka had foolishly let him over and over again. Was still letting him since he was strolling the halls of the palace in his new outfit and with guards who were so very obviously protecting him. 

Deciding that he was not currently in the mood to visit anyone or be drawn into any court intrigue before he knew who and what to avoid, he turned and headed to the library. He hadn’t really had time to explore the books on shifters that were bound to be available here yet and it was something he could easily correct now. 

Stepping into the large room, Tezuka looked around it scanning to see if he could figure out where to start. The last time he was here, he looked at it from a security perspective and hadn’t considered so much what was on the shelves as to where the shelves, exits and windows were.

He had only taken two steps into the room when a man in clothing that clearly said clerk, or in this case librarian, greeted him. “Good day, my lord. Can I assist you with anything today?” 

Tezuka considered dismissing him and saying he was only looking but the librarian would be able to find the books faster and could likely give him access to any books not out for general use. “Yes. I’m looking for books on shifters,” Tezuka said. 

“Dragon shifters or did you have another race in mind?” The clerk asked, professional and polite smile in place. 

Tezuka was always curious about other shifters and learning more about their similarities and differences but being in a dragon’s home meant that there were undoubtedly numerous detailed volumes on dragons that he would find useful. “Dragons.” 

“Of course. Did you have a specific subject in mind or just general texts?” The librarian began walking through the library toward a set of shelves. His guards thankfully fell back to give them some space as they moved. 

Tezuka’s gaze started drifting over the spines of books and he realized that they were in a whole section dedicated to dragon shifters. He’d never seen so many books available on dragons in one place before. “Perhaps a selection covering different topics,” Tezuka said feeling a bit intimidated by the number of books available to him. “And if you have one about the dragons in the royal line... “ 

The librarian gave him a more genuine smile at the request and a nod. “I’m sure the emperor wouldn’t mind if I leant you a book or two from the private collection. But I think these two would be a good place to start.” He reached up and pulled down a rather thick and heavy looking book and handed it over to Tezuka. “This covers the history and culture of dragons. It doesn’t go in depth but if you find any areas that interest you I can give you more specific books.” 

Tezuka nodded and opened the book to flip through a few pages. There were even detailed drawings in the book. It would be interesting to see how much he already knew and what he didn’t. 

“And this one is about the heritage of the blue dragons.” 

Tezuka took the book and swallowed thickly. He knew so little about his specific line of dragons. His family being killed by scared and frenzied humans long before they could teach him all he should learn prevented him from knowing much about dragon culture and his own history. 

“I don’t mean to be presumptive. But we do hear things in the capital about how other places treat their dragons. And I was told you are a marvelous blue dragon when shifted. I hope I didn’t overstep,” The librarian said, his face filled with sympathy but thankfully not pity. 

“No. This…” He smoothed his fingers over the cover of the book and swallowed back emotions he often ignored existed. “This is appreciated. I’m afraid your assumptions are correct. Can I trust this book to be accurate?” Tezuka asked. He would hate to feel as if he were learning things about his own kind only to find out it was filled with inaccuracies. 

“The books you have were written by confirmed dragon shifters. I don’t know if the author of the blue dragon book was himself a blue dragon but I think most biases other shifters or humans have toward dragons are at least avoided.”

Tezuka nodded. That was more than he could have hoped for. Not to say that all books written by non-dragons were inaccurate or unhelpful but often times cultural biases did turn up. And any books written in modern times by humans often painted dragons as dangerous beasts instead of the long lived cultured and protective creatures they were. Yes, they had a tendency to like to collect things and got a little possessive over territory but for thousands of years humans realized that they could use those traits to help protect themselves and their towns from attack. 

Tezuka wished he knew exactly when and how that had changed. But things were already being twisted against him long before he was born. Perhaps there would be some insights in the books in his hands or around him.

“If you’ll come back to the front desk, I’ll have you sign for those and get you another book from the emperor’s private collection. That book was penned by one of the royal historians and finished by his successor,” The librarian said as he gently guided Tezuka away from the shelves filled with dragon books and toward the desk he had mentioned. 

Tezuka followed and did his best to ignore the guard that moved in closer to him. He really would have to figure out how to get used to their presence or to be rid of them. “Are you sure he won’t mind. I wouldn’t like you to get in trouble after you’ve been so helpful,” Tezuka said. 

“Not at all. I think the emperor would be pleased to see you taking an interest in the royal line and his empire.” The librarian disappeared before Tezuka could respond and reappeared before too long with what Tezuka assumed was the book he had mentioned. 

“This book is restricted on who can read it and is usually not allowed to leave the library. But I am trusting you to not carelessly lend it to others or leave it lying in the open.” The librarian gave him a stern look that Tezuka was sure intimidated many new clerks and young nobles. 

“I promise to not be careless with it,” Tezuka said. He then signed for all three books. Carefully adjusted them in his arms and headed back out of the library. He had thought of staying there to read but the hovering guards, clerks and sneaking glances from the few nobles in the room were more than enough to make him decide to leave. 

He may feel that his rooms were far too opulent for his standing but at least there he could kick the guards out into the hall and have some privacy. Hopefully, the overly helpful Lady Mori wouldn’t try to hover while he read. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka frowned as he looked up at the clock in the room. He’d been brought here five minutes early by Lady Mori so as not to keep the emperor waiting. That was fine, Tezuka was used to being places early to check out for security or to just accompany Atobe to meetings. But it was now nearing twenty after the hour and the emperor still hadn’t arrived.

The staff on hand, obviously waiting to attend them over lunch, were starting to get antsy, a sure sign that they were feeling how tense and annoyed Tezuka was becoming. He had to keep telling himself that Sanada was an emperor and busy. But it seemed poor manners to not send a message to start without him if he was going to be this late. 

He took a sip of his water and glanced once more at the clock and then out to the balcony and the beautiful day beyond. Perhaps if he was ever allowed to eat lunch he would go for a stroll in the gardens after. Or depending on how lunch went, if it ever happened, he would feel up to facing Atobe. 

He sighed and did his best to not fidget in his new clothes or to poke at the expensive flatware in front of him. He was used to overly expensive and pointless cutlery and he was also used to being made to wait. It just seemed more difficult this time because this wasn’t supposed to be a business meeting where he was guarding Atobe but some sort of date. Or at least that’s what Tezuka assumed it was to be. 

The clock chimed the half hour mark and Tezuka sent a glare toward it. This was ridiculous. He had been waiting for 35 minutes now in awkward silence with far too many staff members just staring at him. He pushed back his chair and stood before one of those overly helpful staff members could assist him. 

“I’m going to find the emperor,” Tezuka announced. He could have just returned to his rooms or perhaps tested his new power over the staff and demanded they start serving lunch without the emperor but it was hardly lunch or solitude he wanted right now. 

While he was annoyed, his dragon side was just as annoyed and frustrated and was tired of not seeing Sanada. He went to the door, that was opened by a servant before he could reach for the handle and then strode into the hall. 

“Sir Tezuka would like to see the emperor,” A staff member told one of the guards stationed at the door. 

Tezuka didn’t wait for them to form up and escort him but instead just strode off. He had been to Sanada’s offices before when planning the attack against the creatures that were attacking the city so knew the way well enough.

His brisk stride brought him to the king’s office area quickly and a group of guards who made sure only those with the proper approval or business with the crown could pass. He saw them look past him to the guards that had jogged to catch up to him and exchange some sort of communication through a series of eyebrow movement and must have been satisfied because they let him pass with a slight bow. 

He paused at the doors of Sanada’s office. The guards posted there were watching him but made no move to stop him. So if he strode in, it probably wouldn’t be interrupting anyone or anything that would cause a war of some kind. Though that made Tezuka wonder just what was keeping Sanada if the meeting wasn’t so urgent that the guards would bar him from entering. 

Taking a breath, Tezuka schooled his face and pushed the doors open and strode inside. The guards hastily closed the doors behind him likely wanting to protect whatever was said from being overheard. 

“Tezuka. I didn’t expect to see you until lunch,” Sanada said looking up from the paperwork and lightly pushing Yagyuu aside as he stood. 

“Lunch started thirty minutes ago, Your Imperial Majesty,” Tezuka said formally with a small bow. His words and actions were polite but his tone showed just how annoyed he truly was with the emperor. 

“What?” Sanada looked over at the clock. “You were supposed to tell me when it was time,” Sanada said with a growl in his voice as he turned to Yagyuu. 

“My apologies sire, I lost track of time.” 

“You better hope that’s all it was. Take these and go. I’ll deal with it later.” Sanada shoved a bunch of the papers on his desk at Yagyuu who quickly grabbed them and shuffled them into the right folders in his arms before bowing.

“Of course, sire. Would you like me to send your lunch here?” 

Sanada’s gaze moved to Tezuka who just continued to stare at him completely unimpressed. 

“Later,” Sanada said and then moved from behind his desk, shuffling Yagyuu toward the door in the process. “We’re not to be disturbed.” 

“Understood.” Yagyuu gave a bow and then slid out of the door. 

“I’m so sorry, Tezuka. Time honestly got away from me.” Sanada took his hands as he apologized, catching his eye and obviously doing his best to be sincere. 

But even if that were true, someone had to have known what time it was and what the emperor’s schedule was. He refused to be all of Sanada’s staff was so incompetent that nobody warned him about lunch. It was more likely he was warned he had five more minutes and then got distracted with work that could have waited until after. 

“That is no excuse for an emperor,” Tezuka said as he tugged his hands free. 

“Even an emperor isn’t perfect. I would never purposefully leave my consort waiting.” Sanada went to take his hands again but Tezuka stepped back before he could. 

“You’ve been assuming an awful lot today, sire,” Tezuka said. He could feel the heat of his anger in his eyes but ignored it. He didn’t have to shield who he was from Sanada and it felt good to let Sanada see just how annoyed he was about everything that had happened today. 

“Tezuka… Kunimitsu. You’re my consort. No need to be so formal in private,” Sanada said, crowding into Tezuka’s personal space again. 

“I don’t think I agreed to everything you think I did, Sanada,” Tezuka said feeling the flash of heat in his eyes again. 

Sanada’s smug smirk at his words made it very tempted to punch the emperor in the face but he refrained for now. Just because he was annoyed it didn’t mean he now hated the man in front of him. 

“Did you know that your eyes flash silver like they do in dragon form when you’re angry? They’re beautiful.” 

Tezuka startled slightly at the words. Logically he knew what he was feeling was being reflected in his eyes but for so long, having any of his dragon traits show so publicly could easily be a death sentence. He raised a hand to his face and then turned away slightly, annoyance momentarily derailed by embarrassment at his loss of control. 

“There’s no need to be shy, Kunimitsu. I like seeing more of your dragon side shine through. I know your life has meant you’ve had to live without acknowledging that side of you for some time, but you are a dragon. And I want you to be my dragon,” Sanada said. And this time when he stepped in close, Tezuka didn’t back away from him. 

“It’s dangerous to be so careless…” 

“Not here. The empire doesn’t fear dragons. And hopefully, by staying here, with me, you can relax and learn to be who you truly are.” Sanada leaned in for a kiss and Tezuka’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he remembered that he was annoyed with Sanada and gently pushed him away. 

“I know who I am. And it’s not some weak consort to be shut away and have all decisions made for them,” Tezuka said. Yes, learning to embrace his dragon side and learning more about who and what he was and his dragon heritage was something that appealed to him but it would be done on his own terms, not because it pleased Sanada. 

“Of course not. I never said you were weak. Only that you should accept that you’re a shifter. A strong shifter with strong desires and you shouldn’t deny that.” 

Tezuka crossed his arms and sent a silvery glare to Sanada. “It was by denying my dragon side that allowed me to live. I know what I’m doing.” 

“You did what you had to do to survive. That’s not the same as living, Kunimitsu. And while you’re in Rikkai, your safety will always be my number one priority.” 

“That doesn’t seem prudent to focusing on your job. A job that made you miss lunch,” Tezuka pointed out. 

“An oversight. I’m not used to having a lunch date to look forward to. I’ve been wanting to spend time with you all day. And I promise to make it up to you,” Sanada said. He closed the distance between them again and reached out to lay a hand on Tezuka’s arm. 

Tezuka shrugged it off. “I think it would be better if I just leave. I never planned on staying here and it’s clear that my presence will just distract you from more important things.” He also didn’t want his life planned out for him by someone else. Even if that someone was a handsome dragon that made his heart speed up with every touch. 

“What? I thought… last night…” Sanada stopped, took a breath and ran fingers through his hair before trying again. “I thought after last night you were going to stay. That we were going to see where this went.” 

“I miscalculated. You’re not in a normal situation where we can date and see if we’re compatible… It was clear this morning you’ve already decided I’m your consort and want everyone to treat me that way. This isn’t a situation that can be walked away from easily if we allow it to continue like this.” Secret rendezvous and a casual fling were easy enough to extricate himself from. But being paraded around as a consort and given lavish rooms and clothes was not a position he could leave without deeply harming Sanada’s authority. 

“You’re saying I rushed you?” Sanada asked. 

Tezuka nodded. It had felt magical and perfect at the ball and last night. But the cruel light of day being blasted upon him by Lady Mori reminded him quickly just what the situation really was. 

“I believed the ball made it clear I wouldn’t keep you as a dirty secret. You’re a handsome dragon I’m strongly attracted to and want with me. And you proved in bed that you felt exactly the same about me.” There was a growl to Sanada’s voice but Tezuka could tell it was more from frustration than anger. 

“I did… I do. It’s just you are not just a dragon, Sanada. You’re an emperor. There are expectations and since waking up this morning I have been overwhelmed by all of them. And this is before I’ve even had to face the court,” Tezuka explained. It didn’t matter his pedigree of a fine blue dragon or his refined court manners that Atobe had trained into him to allow him to be the best guard he could be, this world of nobility and court intrigue was not something he was used to. 

“I admit I may have gone about things a little forcefully. But we can talk about it and work out the details. What matters, is that we’re attracted to each other and you will become my consort.” 

“I don’t think I’m the type of consort you need to support you as emperor. I think it best if we stop now before any true damage can be done and that I leave when Atobe does,” Tezuka said. 

Sanada growled slightly, his eyes flashing gold just like his dragon eyes were. Tezuka wasn’t sure if it was his insistence at leaving or leaving with Atobe that had sparked that reaction. “No. You could already be carrying my child and my heir. I can hardly allow you to leave before we know for certain. So I must insist you stay here for several weeks.” 

Sanada looked far too smug with that proclamation and again Tezuka itched to throw a punch at him. But lucky for Sanada, he was only a violent person in his mind where he could think about punching and eating people who annoyed him while keeping up his stoic image. 

That didn’t mean a small growl of his own didn’t escape his lips, the sound so unlike him that he almost didn’t realize the dragon type noise had come from him. He masked his surprise by giving a curt nod. “Fine. Just don’t expect me to follow all of your rules in the meantime. I have a job to do and I plan on doing it. And I have my own rooms with the rest of Atobe’s group.” 

“Does that mean you plan to deny me the pleasure of your company?” 

“I’m sure you know where to find me if you wish to dine with me. Perhaps I’ll even be on time,” Tezuka said. Not quite letting that slight go yet. 

Sanada at least did look contrite over the reminder of what had led to this stand off in his office but he hardly backed down. “While I would enjoy that, and would wait as long as you deemed necessary. The dinner table is not the only place I want your company.”

“I think getting back into your bed would defeat the purpose of waiting three weeks,” Tezuka said. 

“Maybe. But I don’t mind resetting the clock. Besides…” Sanada stepped into Tezuka’s space again and before Tezuka could step back he was pulled into Sanada’s arms. Sanada took a deep breath, obviously inhaling his scent and finding pleasure in it if the pleased sounding sigh was any indication. Tezuka for his part didn’t squirm or elbow Sanada though both were close calls. Instead, he waited to see just where Sanada was going with this. 

“I’m quite certain you’re already nurturing a dragon inside of you, Kunimitsu. Even if our first time together didn’t take, you can’t deny that last night wasn’t enough to get the job done.” Sanada’s breath ghosted over his ear sending shivers down Tezuka’s spine. “I was in you for hours. You were so full of my seed that even after I cleaned you up it still trailed down your thighs as you walked to the bathroom later. And all that did was make me want to claim you again. And I did.” 

Sanada nipped at his earlobe roughly, effectively stalling Tezuka’s protests as a small gasp escaped his lips. He tilted his head to the side in an unconscious demand for more. It seemed even if his mind was confused about this, his body certainly liked Sanada’s advances. 

“That still means nothing...” Tezuka finally managed to say even as Sanada’s lips and teeth moved down his neck. 

“Really? I think it means plenty.”

“I’m not yours.” 

“I think you want to be. And I’m more than happy to have you. I thought I made that clear last night.” 

Tezuka hated that Sanada sounded so reasonable. He hated even more that his thoughts and anger were rapidly dissipating under Sanada’s skilled mouth. 

“This isn’t the role I want in life.” 

Sanada gave a snort against Tezuka’s neck at that. “I don’t believe you. You submit so beautifully to me. And with how strong and brave you are, you will help me raise strong dragons.” As if to prove the point of how dominant Sanada believed himself to be he licked a spot on Tezuka’s neck before following it with his teeth in a less than gentle bite. 

Tezuka gasped at the words and the bite and felt pleasure pulsing from the spot before a speck of sanity returned and he pushed Sanada away. He hastily took a few steps back to put some space between them. Clearly, he couldn’t trust himself to be close to another dragon. “No. I was just lonely and intrigued by a fellow dragon. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen one and even longer since I could be myself around one. You just scratched an itch. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Maybe at first when I found you in the maze. But don’t expect me to believe that now,” Sanada said with a growl. He then stalked toward Tezuka and grabbed him to pull him close. 

Tezuka, not wanting to be manhandled and get swept up in Sanada’s scent and closeness again struggled to free himself. He had freed himself for the second time when Sanada grabbed a hold of him with a little too much zeal and Tezuka lost his balance. His leg swept out and he grabbed onto Sanada’s jacket as he toppled over, effectively pulling Sanda right on top of them. 

A woosh of air left his lungs at the fall and Sanada’s heavy weight on him. He gave a half attempt at wiggling away from Sanada before Sanada grabbed his wrists and clamped down on them above his head. Trapped for the moment and overwhelmed by their current position Tezuka just breathed heavily to catch his breath and waited for Sanada’s next move. 

“You had your chance to escape me. But if I recall correctly, you put on my present for you and chose to walk right toward me instead,” Sanada said. Tezuka was relieved to see that Sanada also sounded a little breathless from their tussle despite looking so in control right now. 

“I told you… I was foolish and didn’t consider everything that came along with you,” Tezuka said. 

“Really? Because right now, I think you like this. That you want this. And you’re only questioning it because you’re worried about finally letting your dragon free. I doubt it’s a few nobles and servants that have you really concerned.” 

Tezuka struggled a little beneath Sanada at the words that struck too close to home for comfort. He knew he could adapt to the situation if given time and the motivation to do so. He’d been dealing with nobles for some time now even if it was as a guard and not a fellow noble. But still, he did know how their lives worked and how to behave like them if needed… No, despite not wanting to be a noble and to deal with idiotic court gossip and plots, that wasn’t what truly scared him. That was just easier to blame than admitting that settling down with a fellow dragon and learning how to stop hiding himself was much more intimidating. 

When he didn’t say anything but also made no real attempt to free himself despite his small struggles, Sanada leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I think it’s time we restart the clock, Kunimitsu.” 

Tezuka’s eyes widen and a small gasp slipped past his lips. This time his struggles were more real and he managed to free his hands and shove Sanada off him only to end up wrestling on the floor with the empire of Rikkai. He didn’t want to know what the guards outside the door might be thinking as they both growled and fought on the floor. 

Just as he was almost to his feet again, Tezuka found his leg being tugged out from under him and landed with his chest to the floor. As the plush carpet rubbed against his bare thighs he realized just how much of his clothing had been tugged and ripped off of him in their fight. Looking over his shoulder, he felt a sense of satisfaction to see that Sanada’s clothing had really fared no better than his own. 

Sanada chuckled deeply as he straddled him to help keep him pinned in place and the soft material of Sanada’s trousers sliding over his bare ass made him shiver. “I like your fighting spirit. I wasn’t joking when I said I enjoyed seeing more of your dragon side. A little athletics in bed is the perfect way to get fired up for a mating.” Sanada rubbed down against him to show just how fired up he was. 

“I wasn’t trying to get you fired up.” And he certainly hadn’t been trying to get himself fired up despite the fact that he was more than a little aroused himself. 

Apparently, his own excitement hadn’t gone unnoticed if Sanada’s scoff was anything to judge by. 

“Stop overthinking this and just submit,” Sanada said as he shifted his grip on Tezuka’s wrists to one hand and started tugging on what remained of the back of Tezuka’s shirt with the other. All of the remaining small fiddly buttons from early scattered across the floor and just as Tezuka turned his head to watch some scatter away he felt Sanada push him more forcefully to the ground and bite rather roughly at the back of his neck. 

Tezuka jerked at the feeling of teeth on the back of his neck and the very animalistic display of dominance. But when bucking up against Sanada failed to remove him he knew that Sanada wasn’t going to be letting go of him without a much stronger show of force either physical or verbal. 

The thought of submitting to Sanada, to not easily removing the heavier man, to having teeth in his neck in a claiming hold… should have made him panic. Instead, he found himself relaxing under Sanada, trusting himself to this show of dominance. He gave one last fleeting struggle and faced with the same steely and determined hold he felt his body go boneless beneath Sanada. A sigh escaped him as his dragon embraced submission to Sanada’s.

Sanada held his position a moment longer, probably thinking the show of surrender some sort of trick. He could feel Sanada firm the bite at the back of his neck but when he did nothing but sigh again, Sanada withdrew his teeth and began to lick and kiss what was undoubtedly a bruised spot there. 

“That’s a good dragon. I think I’ve made my point so tell me no now if you want me to stop,” Sanada said. And it took a moment for Tezuka to register that Sanada’s hand had moved from his back to massaging his ass, fingers teasing the crease of it so there was no doubt what Sanada was planning to do. 

Considering their heated words and the wrestling, Tezuka didn’t doubt that if he told Sanada no now that he would go no further. They may let their dragon instincts get the better of them at times but he knew Sanada would pull his own back before he crossed this line.

Not that Tezuka was going to test out Sanada’s control over his desires right now. He may have been struggling with a lifetime of repressing his dragon nature and still wasn’t sure about accepting this new life Sanada wanted for them but he also didn’t want this to stop now that he found himself near naked under the other dragon. So Tezuka just stayed still and silent beneath Sanada. His instincts he knew were from his more animal side wanted Sanada to claim him again and show him who was in charge while even the more logical part was finding it hard to deny that he wanted this. 

“Silence isn’t denial, Tezuka. Though it’s also not good enough… ask me for it.” At some point, while Tezuka was lost in his thoughts and dragon instincts, Sanada had freed his arousal from his clothing and started rubbing it between Tezuka’s cheeks. 

Noticing the thick length so close to where he wanted, even if he didn’t want to admit it, Tezuka found himself pushing up back against Sanad and then raising up to his knees a little. All that got him was a chuckle followed by a light smack to his ass. 

“Ask.” 

Tezuka growled at the command and growled again as Sanada pushed him back down to the ground so he was stretched out with only his ass still in the air and Sanada’s cock still teasing him. This was embarrassing and squirming was just amusing Sanada and making it worse. 

They seemed to be at an impasse until one of Sanada’s fingers slid inside of him without warning.

Air caught in Tezuka’s lungs before he let it out in a growly moan that turned to one of pure frustration as Sanada held onto his hip and stopped him from rocking back. 

“You’re still slick from earlier…” Sanada said and Tezuka could hear the pleasure and awe in his voice. 

The one finger eventually became two but it all they did was slowly tease and stretch him and do nothing satisfying. 

“You know what to say if you want more,” Sanada said. 

Tezuka had thought to wait Sanada out. In his brief time in the other man’s bed, he had quickly discovered that the emperor was rather insatiable and impatient. But as the fingers lightly dragged across his sweet spot doing nothing but teasing him further and satisfying nothing Tezuka felt his resolve shake. 

“Please…” He finally said barely above a whisper. But thankfully, that seemed enough for Sanada who withdrew his fingers and pressed back up tight against him. 

“With pleasure,” Sanada said before thrusting into him with one long hard claiming push. 

Tezuka yelled as he was breached but it was only partly from pain the rest was relief at finally getting what his body had been after since the moment he stepped close to Sanada. 

His back arched and his head sunk low as he gave in fully to what he wanted. And that was Sanada claiming him any way he saw fit.

And that’s what this was. This was not seduction or love making. As Sanada’s hands dug into his hips and powered in and out of him making him moan and curse with each hard thrust it could be nothing else but a claiming. 

Some part of Tezuka knew that he should probably protest the rough treatment, that he was going to be sore and bruised by the time this was over. But he couldn’t. Not when the rough and wild ride Sanada was giving him exhilarated him and turned him on even more. 

“Don’t stop. More,” Tezuka growled out between breathless moans. 

Sanada gave a beastly growl before a hand gripped his hair and used it to tug him up and back. He was now kneeling on the floor, back pressed against Sanada and scrambling to reach behind him to find something to hold onto as Sanada still powered in and out of his body. 

Tezuka was nearing his end and he wished the arm Sanada now had around his waist would go lower and stroke his aching shaft. Especially since when he risked letting his own hand move there it was quickly batted away by Sanada and he was given a fierce growl. It seemed that for now, the emperor was beyond words. 

“I need…” Tezuka started trying to get what he wanted. 

“This,” Sanada finished though the word was only barely discernible in its rough and growled state. But Sanada’s hand didn’t slide down to wrap around Tezuka’s arousal. Instead, he tugged on Tezuka’s hair again and manhandled him until his neck was exposed and bit down on the back of it again. 

Apparently, that was what Tezuka needed. Because with a keening moan, he would have been embarrassed to make if he was in his right mind, he came hard and fast. His body shook as pleasure flooded him and his muscles tightened and spasmed as he tried to breathe through his orgasm. 

Sanada’s teeth tightened and he felt a rumbled growl in Sanada’s chest against his back as the emperor thrusted in deep once more before spilling inside of him. 

After a long moment, Sanada released him and Tezuka slumped onto the ground in a near boneless heap as he just tried to catch his breath. Sanada followed him to the floor, sliding out of him in the process but his heavy weight still pinned him down. 

Tezuka, finding it even harder to breath with Sanada’s weight on him elbowed him off and was thankful when Sanada actually slid off of him and onto the floor. He then grumbled as Sanada manhandled him onto his side and spooned in close behind him. 

“You’re so beautiful when you take what I give you,” Sanada said, his voice soft against his ear. A large hand rested on his stomach, his thumb moving back and forth in a gentle rhythm seemingly mindless of the spent release he was smearing into Tezuka’s skin. 

Tezuka stayed silent. He wouldn’t deny that he liked what Sanada dished out in bed and right now he was too sated and tired to want to argue about the other things. He was willing to give them both a moment of tranquillity if Sanada was. 

“I don’t understand why you want to deny this when we both enjoy it.” 

Tezuka sighed. So much for sated tranquillity. 

“It’s not the sex I don’t like,” Tezuka said. The sex was one thing Tezuka doubted would ever be an issue between them. 

“Are you scared about a child then? I know we don’t know as well as we should and that we are younger than most dragons are when they mate. But we are not so young by human standards and I believe we are similar enough to make this work,” Sanada said. 

His hand possessively over Tezuka’s stomach taking on a whole new meaning at his words and suddenly it didn’t feel as comforting. 

If by some miracle he hadn’t yet fallen pregnant from the emperor, it was utterly careless of him to keep encouraging Sanada to breed him like some broodmare in heat. He pushed away from Sanada’s embrace and forced himself to sit up. All he wanted to do was nap in Sanada’s arms but it seemed that the idiot was determined to ruin the peaceful moment and truce between them with words. 

Oh well, it was not the first time he had forced himself out of bed long before he wanted to move. “I’m going,” Tezuka said.

“No. You aren’t.” Sanada sat up and pulled Tezuka back toward him. “Not for another three weeks. We restarted that clock just now. And I’m perfectly prepared to keep doing so until you admit that you want to stay and you’re filled with my dragon.” 

Tezuka growled, eyes flashing, as he pushed him away and stood up. “I’m going to get cleaned up and eat.” He silently added on ‘idiot’ in his mind but didn’t voice it. 

As he stood, he looked down at the ruined scraps of fabric still valiantly clinging to him and the rest of his ruined clothes on the rug around them. Clearly, he would not be returning the way he came. 

“Oh… of course,” Sanada said trying to act like he wasn’t just a possessive commanding idiot. “I’ll make sure Lady Mori has food sent to your rooms. You will stay in them… won’t you?” 

Tezuka supposed the other man was trying to curb his dominant emperor tendencies if he made the last part a question instead of a straight out command. And if Sanada could try, he supposed he could reluctantly do the same. Especially since he doubted he could escape the dragon’s seductions and the consequences of them. 

“I will. But we still have plenty of things to discuss and work on if I’m to stay here. Be that for three weeks or more. I won’t let it continue how it’s started,” Tezuka said in warning. He would not have his life dictated to him by well-meaning servants or be forced to make appointments to see Sanada and then be kept waiting. 

“Agreed. May I see you later tonight?” Sanada asked as he moved to his feet. Thankfully he didn’t try to crowd in on Tezuka again, though he made no attempt to cover up the fact he was blatantly admiring him. 

Tezuka looked back at Sanada for a moment before nodding. He then stripped off the remaining pieces of his clothing before heading to the window. As much as shifting in such a populated area in full view of others still made him nervous it was the only way he was getting back to his rooms. He was not about to walk through the castle nude with the evidence of their lusts still upon his body. He wasn’t exactly body shy but he was a private individual and he was the source of enough gossip as it was. 

Besides, transforming into his dragon form at the castle was a silent way of showing Sanada that he did trust him when he said his empire was safe for Tezuka and all dragons. With one last quick glance over his shoulder at Sanada, he ran out to the balcony and jumped, shifting in the air and flapping his wings to catch himself before he could fall. 

He gave a roar in departure before flying around the massive building to his room’s own balcony. Thankfully, he saw that the doors were opened so he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself by breaking windows or knocking loudly until one of the guards undoubtedly stationed nearby heard and let him in. 

He would bathe, dress in fresh and hopefully less ridiculous clothes, and then eat the long overdue lunch. He would also try to figure out just what to do with rest of his day and perhaps even with the rest of his life.


	2. Slowly Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niou is entertained by Sanada's inability to court his consort and Sanada does his best to prove Niou wrong.

“Oh… it’s quiet,” Niou said as he poked his head into Sanada’s office without knocking. Sanada was thankful that he had redressed the best he could given what he and Tezuka had done to their clothes. He was used to Niou not knocking but that didn’t mean he wanted to give the shifter a free show. 

“You sound disappointed. What were you expecting?” Sanada asked.

“Well the way the staff tells it your consort was out for blood,” Niou said with a large grin as he jumped up to sit on the edge of Sanada’s desk, knocking a stack of papers over in the process. 

Sanada gave a sigh at both the mess to his desk and the way staff gossiped. “It wasn't that bad.” 

“Uh huh… I bet.”

“We worked things out.” Sanada felt the need to defend his consort and his budding relationship. Besides, he really didn’t want to admit just how annoyed Tezuka really was with him. Of course, defending their relationship may have been easier if he and his office had been put back into order.

“I can tell,” Niou said with a laugh. He made a point of taking a deep breath and then looking at the ruined clothes still strewn about. “Worked it out the fun way. Must have been one hell of an argument to warrant this type of make up sex.” 

Sanada shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It’d been a long time since he had felt anything close to embarrassment. “Shut up, Niou.” 

“For someone who just had sex, you’re really grumpy. Maybe you’re doing it wrong.” 

“I said shut up, Niou,” Sanada said with a growl as he glared at Niou. Yes, the sex had been amazing. Sex with Tezuka could hardly be anything but amazing. And he wasn’t even bothered by the little tussle with him before Tezuka had admitted that being under Sanada and filled by him was exactly what he wanted. He could be a tender lover and enjoyed spoiling his partner in bed. But his dragon side also liked being able to let loose and not worry about harming his bedmate or doing something they wouldn’t respond to. And if the way Tezuka responded to the bite on his neck was anything to go by, Tezuka was certainly embracing more and more of his own dragon nature. It was incredibly sexy and made Sanada half hard just thinking about it. 

“Empire, to Sanada. Come in, Sanada,” Niou taunted. “Stop daydreaming about your consort’s ass and focus here.” 

Sanada gave an automatic growl at the way Niou spoke about Tezuka but then finally looked over at him and made himself stop daydreaming about exactly what Niou had called him on. 

“He doesn’t want to be my consort,” Sanada said. Finally admitting what had truly bothered him about that encounter. He didn’t even think it was just Tezuka’s annoyance about the missed lunch date that had made him say those things. He seemed truly overwhelmed at what a change going from guard to consort would entail. 

“Ha, yeah right. He might be better at hiding it than you are but he’s just as moony about you.” 

Sanada was intrigued by this and immediately zeroed in on the words. “He is?” 

“Definitely. You had me following the guy and I definitely noticed the changes,” Niou plucked up a pen and started twirling it around his fingers. Clearly he didn’t find the topic as riveting as Sanada did. 

“How so?” Sanada asked. 

“It’s the little things. Less time with that Atobe guy, more time staring off into space and sighing, definitely more time spent worrying about you and dragons stuff,” Niou said. 

He wanted to press Niou on just how Tezuka was worrying about him lately and even more details but he didn’t want to look like a love sick maiden. He had already opened himself up to enough teasing. Besides, this was Tezuka. He hadn’t known the man long but already he had a feeling his consort would never be the type to yell his feelings from the parapets or to write long ballads of love. 

“So you believe he’ll stay...” 

Niou nodded. “Though just to be certain, wouldn’t hurt to keep doing more of this to make sure he has a very really reason to stay.” Niou gestured to the mess of clothes and Sanada knew exactly what he was saying. 

“That was already my plan,” Sanada said and then shoved Niou off his desk as the man began to laugh at him. 

“You’re so predictable,” Niou said, still laughing. He straightened up off the ground where he had fallen when Sanada had shoved him and then hopped right back up onto the desk. “But it’s a pretty solid plan. I mean, the guy clearly wants to stay and being around dragons would be good for him. Knocking him up would give him the excuse he needs.” 

Sanada considered Niou’s words as he moved papers further away from him on his desk. “You don’t think it’s underhanded?” Sanada asked. 

“Were you thinking about it the first time you two got uh… friendly?” Niou asked.   
“Of course not. I was thinking many things but having a dragon kit with Kunimitsu wasn’t one of them.” At least not at that moment. It had been a bit of a future fantasy daydream he’d had since he found out that Tezuka was a dragon but it wasn’t something he had set out to make reality immediately. The first time was pure lust and carelessness. Last night had been more of the same though with a bit more intent at seduction and pleasure. He wanted to make it so good that Tezuka would desire to be in no other bed but his. He was rather certain he had achieved that goal expertly. 

“You’re smirking,” Niou said as he flicked him between the eyes. 

Sanada growled and shoved him off the desk again. He was a little disappointed that NIou landed on his feet and then skipped out of reach to land in a chair. “Can I not be pleased with myself and my situation?” His consort may still be reluctant but he had agreed to stay for the next few weeks and to stay in the consort’s rooms. It was clear all was not lost on that front, especially since Niou said his feelings are reciprocated. 

“Depends…” 

“Depends on what?” Sanada asked with a slight frown. Niou was an expert at acquiring information of all types from all fronts. Did he have bad news to deliver? 

“Have you told your general yet?”

Sanada groaned. That was worse than finding out about some rebel uprising or that they had lost a fleet of trading ships. “I’ll tell him once there’s something to tell. It’s not even been a day since the ball.” That seemed completely reasonable to him. 

“He’s not going to be happy if he finds out through the gossip mill. Like turn the army around and march up to your castle and demand answers sort of not happy.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m sure to get an earful if he finds out through others when he returns. But he’s not going to cut his campaigning short.” Sanada knew how much Yukimura was enjoying leading the Rikkai armies again after a bout of illness and Sanada certainly wasn’t going to complain about the strides Yukimura was making in conquering disputed lands and expanding the empire. 

“If you say so, sire,” Niou said and then gave a flourished bow from his seated position that was oozing with sarcasm. 

“And I suppose you’re offering to deliver the new personally,” Sanada said. 

“If you write a letter, I’d be happy to deliver it to Yukimura,” Niou said. And this time there was only eagerness in his voice and none of the usual sarcasm or reluctance. 

“And if I don’t write a letter?” 

“Then I’m sure he’ll find out the rumours somehow…” 

“And you’d have nothing to do with them,” Sanada said. 

“Hey, rumours can move even faster than me.” 

Sanada very much doubted that. Unless of course Niou wanted the rumours to move faster. But if Niou was willing to drop off a letter, and perhaps some other missives for his general and advisor and even ferry some back, it would be worth the awkwardness of having to pen in detail his plans for settling down with a consort and how he had found one. He just hoped that Yukimura didn’t react poorly to the news or to the person he had chosen. Because even if Yukimura did turn the armies around and march back to the capital, Sanada had hopes that it would be far too late for he or his consort to be anything but together and united. 

“Fine. I’ll write something tomorrow morning.” 

“Not now?” Niou asked. 

“I think you can handle waiting a few more hours to see Yukimura. And this will be a working trip. I’m not giving you permission to go gallivanting off just so you can bug him and spend the day gossiping.” Because Niou was always eager to shed work duties and somehow he could even charm Yukimura into setting aside work for an overly long afternoon tea session filled with stories and gossip. 

“I know. I was just wondering why I have to wait. You can’t be that busy now. I mean… you had time for that.” Niou gestured again to the discarded clothes. Sanada really had to let the staff in here to tidy up and get his servants to bring him fresh clothes. 

“I hope to have a private dinner with my consort tonight and with luck, what we discuss shall make the letter to Yukimura easier,” Sanada said. And if the dinner went poorly, it still gave him the night to ponder just how he could phrase the letter so that Yukimura would think kindly of Tezuka and his decision to elevate him to his consort. 

“Alright. But if I don’t hear from you by lunch, I’m gonna let the gossip get ahead of me,” Niou warned before standing. 

“Fine. Where are you going now?” Sanada asked before Niou could reach a door or window. 

“Here and there. I do work you know,” Niou said before slipping out of the room via the main door. 

“No. I really don’t know…” Sanada said to himself as he looked at his disorganized desk. Perhaps he’d sort things out while the staff tidied the room and brought him fresh clothes. And if he managed to finish off what Yagyuu had left with him he would surely be able to slip away for rest of the evening. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

It had taken longer than Sanada would have liked to finish off all of the things that Yagyuu had deemed urgent but Sanada was still confident that Tezuka would not have eaten dinner yet. After their afternoon tryst, Tezuka would have wanted to get cleaned up and dressed before eating so his lunch would have been quite late so he doubted the other dragon would have been inclined to have an early dinner. 

Hoping that the other man’s private nature was winning out over curiosity or duty to Atobe, Sanada strolled into the lavishly decorated and quiet corridors that made up the private area of the castle. He nodded to the guards and servants he passed and stopped in front of Tezuka’s door. As it was open slightly, he gently pushed it rest of the way open and stepped inside of the anteroom of the set of rooms that belonged to his consort. 

The guards posted inside of the room jumped to attention from their previously relaxed position resting against the wall and gave him a brief bow. “At ease. Is the consort in?” Whether Tezuka wanted to deny it or not, Sanada would refer to him as nothing else. He knew he could convince Tezuka to remain in his empire and it was best for Tezuka to get used to the new title and role as quickly as possible. 

“Yes, your imperial highness,” One of the guards said. 

Sanada nodded at the guard and continued through the anteroom and to the door that would lead to a more private receiving room. Since the door was firmly closed, he gave it a polite knock. After a moment of silence he knocked again. When no answer followed, he turned the knob and quietly opened the door. 

Sanada looked around the room and not seeing anyone inside, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He didn’t wish to invade Tezuka’s privacy uninvited but as the receiving room was still part of the public rooms of the consort’s suite he felt it okay to enter without permission. Also, Sanada knew how difficult it could be to hear knocking on an outer door when the bedroom door was firmly closed as it was now. 

Taking in the room, Sanada noticed the remains of what was likely an afternoon tea and snacks set up by the balcony window. It hadn’t been cleared away yet which meant Tezuka’s staff were not doing their job properly and would need to be spoken to or, much more likely, Tezuka had demanded privacy and had scared even Lady Mori away. 

But the evidence of an afternoon snack meant that Tezuka most certainly hadn’t eaten dinner yet. Things were looking up. With a small smile on his face, Sanada went up to the door that lead to Tezuka’s private receiving room where only special guests would ever be invited and gave the door a light knock. He didn’t want to sound aggressive or urgent despite how much he was looking forward to seeing the handsome man again. 

Nothing greeted him but silence so he knocked again, this time a little louder just in case Tezuka had assumed the previous knock to be one of the many sounds that came from a castle filled with workers and courtiers and had nothing to do with him. 

His smile faltered as there was still no reply. Perhaps his consort had retired for a short nap. He had kept Tezuka up most of the knight and had given the man an energetic work out before lunch. Sanada’s smile was closer to a smug grin as he sauntered over to the door that connected to Tezuka’s bedroom and gave it a quick rap. 

Still nothing. Though if he was sleeping, that was to be expected. Would Tezuka be overly upset if he opened the door enough just to confirm if he was awake or not? He gave another knock as he considered his options. If he saw Tezuka asleep, he could order up dinner for them both and have it laid out and waiting for him when he woke. 

His hand had just touched the doorknob when a voice called out to him startling him slightly. 

“He’s not in there,” Niou said. Smirking up at Sanada from where he lounged on the chaise lounges in the room. 

Sanada took a deep breath to calm himself before turning to face the irritating kitsune who for some reason he had not yet banished from the empire. “Niou. What are you doing in here?” And if the man dared to comment about startling him he would string the man up by his toes and fly him around before dropping him into the harbour. 

“Watching over your errant dragon.” Niou continued to smirk which was annoying but not enough to make Sanada follow through with the torment he had thought about. It was still tempting but lucky for Niou, he was much more focused on his consort. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“Because a certain emperor I know told me to. And he never told me to stop,” Niou said pointing over at Sanada like he didn’t know which emperor he might be talking about. 

“Ah… I didn’t realize you were still doing so.” Perhaps Sanada should have expected it. But Niou wasn’t always the best at following instructions and he had figured Niou would have grown bored of the assignment already. 

“It’s more fun than I expected,” Niou said with a shrug before jumping up onto his feet. “And figured if he made a break for it, you’d want to know.” He gave a chuckle and walked to the door leading to the private reception room and leaned against it. 

“He won’t run. We made a deal.” Or at least had come to an understanding. 

“So want me to stop?” 

Sanada was about to say yes when he considered his options. Tezuka was likely to demand less people hovering around him and less guards following about. He knew, logically, that Tezuka was a competent fighter and could take care of himself but that hardly stopped him from wanting to protect his consort. Niou was a pain in the ass, but he was amazing at what he did and while that was mostly annoying him, Sanada knew that Niou could be lethal when required. 

“No. Keep doing what you’re doing,” Sanada said. “Now tell me where he is.” The guards had said he was in his rooms. But it would certainly be easy enough for a dragon shifter to leave them without having to use the main doors. There was also the possibility that Tezuka had used the secret door that connected his rooms to Sanada’s but Sanada was sure that was less likely. 

Niou nodded at the order and then gestured behind him. “He’s in here.” 

“Why didn’t he answer?” Sanada asked as he walked up to the door. He frowned at Niou as he continued to lean against it, clearly in Sanada’s way. 

“He’s asleep,” Niou said still not moving. 

“In there? Why didn’t he go to his room?” The consort’s bed had to be one of the most comfortable spots to sleep in in the whole castle. Surely better than wherever he chose in there. 

“I don’t think he meant to. He retired to here after lunch and wrote some letters and read. Had his tea,” Niou paused to nod toward the tea set up near the balcony. “And then went back in here to read. And then fell asleep. Either the book was really boring or someone was kept up too late last night.” Niou grinned at Sanada and waggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion. As if Sanada didn’t get the hint already. 

“And has anyone been by to visit him?” He asked not about to talk about his sex life with Niou again. 

“Only Lady Mori. I think everyone else is waiting to see what happens before they try to win him over or torment him,” Niou said and gave a shrug. They both knew exactly how the court and everyone in it worked.

Once the court knew that Sanada intended to formally make Tezuka his consort and keep him in his life Tezuka would have a lot harder time figuring out who he could trust and who were his real friends. There would be people who pretended to be his friends only to gain access to Sanada and the favour of the emperor and those who pretended to be his friend only so they could stab him in the back later. 

Sanada sighed. Thinking about the snakes in the court, he could understand why Tezuk was reluctant to sign up for this. But he was determined that the good still outweighed the bad. That he outweighed the bad. Tezuka was a dragon and the leader of Atobe’s private guards, he could more than handle himself against nobles plotting mischief. And Sanada could teach him how to use the courtiers and nobles as much as they tried to use him. It was give and take world at the castle and Sanada was more than willing to share how to succeed at the game. 

Still, he had to convince Tezuka to stay and to give the palace a proper chance. Which meant insisting on dinner. 

“Alright. You can go torment others for rest of the night. I don’t see either of us leaving our private quarters until morning.” And if Sanada somehow angered Tezuka enough to storm out then he’d set guards to follow him or do it himself. 

“Enjoy,” Niou said. He gave a wink and a half mocking bow before drifting toward the door that would lead to the hall. 

Sanada watched a moment to make sure that Niuo really was leaving before raising his hand to knock lightly again. He doubted the sleeping man would hear it this time if he hadn’t woken yet but he did want to say that he tried to rouse him without intruding in on his private space. He had a feeling that while Tezuka adjusted to being his consort that he would value his moments of privacy and try to guard them fiercely. And Sanada wasn’t quite willing to delude himself that he would always be welcome into that space just yet. Though he would certainly work toward it for the future. 

Getting the expected silence, Sanada slowly turned the doorknob, relieved it was unlocked and opened the door wide enough to slip into the room. He left it open so that he wouldn’t make any extra noise and so that Tezuka wouldn’t feel immediately trapped upon waking. Sanada knew that Tezuka had had some trauma in his past to end up with Atobe and then training as a guard would also have set his instincts on edge. It wouldn’t hurt to tread carefully until Tezuka was fully immersed in his scent and being that nothing Sanada did while he was awake or asleep would make the other dragon defensive. 

Looking around the study, Sanada sighed as he spotted Tezuka asleep in one of the large and comfortable wing backed chairs. A large book on dragons rested on his lap as his head rested against the back of the chair. He looked so innocent and defenseless and oh so breathtakingly beautiful. 

Sanada greedily stared at him a few moments longer before finally moving closer. “Kunimitsu,” He said quietly as he moved to crouch down near the chair. He didn’t want to be looming over the seated man when he opened his eyes. “It’s time for dinner.” 

Tezuka stirred, his eyes fluttering for a moment before opening properly. When Tezuka saw him, he startled slightly but immediately relaxed. Sanada smiled at him. That was a much better reaction than he expected from someone with Tezuka’s training and history. Perhaps his consort was already becoming used to his presence. 

“Sanada?” Tezuka said, obviously still waking up. 

“Genichirou in private, please. And dinner is ready,” Sanada said. Or he hoped it was ready since he had given the staff ample time to get the room prepared for it. 

“Right,” Tezuka said. Whether in reference to the name correction or the meal Sanada couldn’t say. He decided to let it rest for now though. 

“What were you reading?” Sanada asked as he watched Tezuka set aside the book that he had nodded off reading. 

“A book about dragons. It’s not often I have access to such detailed and accurate books.” Tezuka gestured to the small pile on the table and Sanada smiled as he saw the book about blue dragons. He would have to find time to read that one once Tezuka was done with it. Not only was his consort a beautiful blue dragon, but it was very possible that one or more of their future children would be to. It was important to know the history of that line and any unique talents they had. 

“I’m glad to see you taking advantage of my library. I take quite a bit of pride of the dragon book collection the empire has amassed. And with prejudice against us in some regions, I find it all the more important to keep investing in it and keep it safe.” Sanada didn’t want anymore of their history and culture lost than had been.

Neither of them said it directly, but Sanada knew that Tezuka had chosen these books because his own education on who and what he was had been lacking. It was hard for families to pass along history and knowledge when they perished far too soon. Even harder for dragons to grow and learn properly when it was unsafe to be themselves. As much as he was loathe to admit it, Sanada knew he had Atobe to thank for his consort’s safety and for allowing him to still take pride in his dragon form.

“That sounds like a worthy cause. And the books are sure to help me pass the time while I wait for the two weeks to pass,” Tezuka said. He stood and I stepped back out of the way before offering him my arm. He hesitated a moment before accepting it and looping his arm through mine. The small gesture made Sanada’s smile grow despite Tezuka’s insistence he was leaving. Ha! As if Sanada wouldn’t reset that clock as often as possible. 

“I won’t say I’ve read them all but I like to think I’ve read a fair amount of the books related to dragons if you’d ever like to discuss them.” 

Tezuka just nodded to that and allowed himself to be led through his bedroom and to the door that connected his room to Sanada’s. 

“I’ve had dinner set up in my rooms,” Sanada explained so Tezuka wouldn’t think he was just leading him to bed. Though Tezuka didn’t seem concerned about first being led to his bedroom and then to Sanada’s. He did notice Tezuka give the bed a look as they passed through. Undoubtedly remembering what happened last night since despite the change of bedding and the airing out of the room the faint scent of sex still lingered. 

“Your staff are quite efficient,” Tezuka said as they entered a room that opened up to a balcony that overlooked the gardens. Sanada had considered setting dinner up out on the balcony so they could enjoy the cool night air but decided on privacy instead. He was pleased to see that everything had been prepared and the staff had made themselves scarce. 

The room’s table was laden down with food, wine, and candles. Sanada fully approved of the romantic atmosphere that had taken over the room with the array of candles the staff had added for them. The gently flickering light added a relaxed and intimate feel. 

“I treat them well and try to make sure they’re all well trained at their jobs. The ones who work in my private quarters have all worked here for several years and must come well recommended by their superiors.” Sanada wouldn’t vouch for equal quality of work and discretion throughout the whole castle but for his private spaces and office, he was quite strict with maintaining a certain standard of both. He would extend that to his consort, too. Their private affairs should remain private and they should never have to worry about being well turned out or even their safety. They had plenty of other things to worry about without adding domestic troubles to it. 

“You can learn a lot by a person from how they treat those below you,” Tezuka said finally releasing Sanada’s arm to take his seat. Sanada, disappointed to have missed his chance to be a gentleman and help Tezuka into his seat, reached for his hand to give it a squeeze as he sat down in his own chair. At least Tezuka was comfortable enough with his presence to drop some courtly manners even if it made romance more difficult.

The compliment, or what he hoped was a compliment did help to soothe him though. “And what does it say about me?” Sanada asked. 

“That you’re a fair man. I’ve heard that you can also be strict, especially when on the battlefield but discrete inquiries assured me you would never raise a hand to the domestic staff,” Tezuka said. 

Sanada felt relieved. He could be rather fierce in battle but sometimes a harsh hand was needed to make a man focus or to remind him who he was fighting for. But of course he would never hurt the maids or cooks of his household. “Then I believe that’s another point in my favour. Is it not?” 

Tezuka shook his head slightly before starting to serve himself food from the platters on the table. “I’m not keeping score like that. But you are a much better host than some of the people that Atobe has done dealings with.” Sanada had no doubt that Atobe had had to deal with unsavoury lords in the past. Some just had too much power or influence to avoid and they would certainly notice the infamous Atobe merchant trader passing through their or near their lands and not stopping to do business. 

“I hope you didn’t have to personally handle too many of them,” Sanada said. 

“We made sure to conduct our business as swiftly and professionally as possible in those areas. Our group was well versed with what needed to be done in those situations.” 

Sanada noticed that Tezuka had danced around the answer and what he said had Sanda curious. It seemed like they may have done more than just trade goods. But it wasn’t something that Sanada wanted to go into today. In time his consort would open to him and share more secrets but pushing would just make the stubborn man more determined to be difficult. 

“Good. And please let me know if you come across anyone like that here that I may not know about. Sometimes it’s hard to see past the facade people put on.” Especially on the nobles who came from some distance away and left before their real personalities might shine through. 

“I will. Though it might be useful to have someone help guide me in the court. Even if I’m only here for two weeks, I do not wish to embarrass you or cause an upset,” Tezuka said. 

Sanada fought back a chuckle at how much Tezuka kept insisting he was only going to be here for two weeks. He already knew his lover enjoyed being thorough but he wasn’t sure he could imagine him wanting to know so much about the court if he truly planned to leave in a fortnight. “Lady Mori is quite well versed in the court but I can assign you a tutor or ask friend to be your guide if you’d prefer that.” 

“I’ll talk to Lady Mori in the morning and see how it goes.” 

“Alright. I do want your transition from merchant guard to emperor’s consort to be as smooth as it can be though. So please tell me anything I can do help with that,” Sanada said. He would do his best to move mountains if it meant that Tezuka would settle in here and consider the palace his home. 

“I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

Sanada nodded and for a time they both focused on eating, or mostly on eating. The second time his eyes had met Tezuka’s as they both snuck looks at each other he smiled and gave Tezuka a wink. 

Tezuka hastily looked back down at his food but the light blush on his cheeks made Sanada smirk. He was going to enjoy these moments as much as he could because he was sure once Tezuka was more sure on his feet and settled getting the man to blush would become nearly impossible. 

“Is there anything I can help you with now?” Sanada asked as he refilled his own wine glass. He noticed that Tezuka hadn’t touched the wine. He wanted to ask if it was because he didn’t like the vintage or if Tezuka was already being cautious in case he was pregnant but he didn’t wish to end their evening with an argument. 

“No. Your staff have been most helpful,” Tezuka said and then paused to twirl his fork between fingers before adding. “Actually, too helpful might be a better description. You know I’m not used to being waited on like this or going everywhere with an entourage. I was hoping we could come to an agreement on the amount of staff and guards I had.” 

Sanada sighed. He knew Tezuka didn’t like the guards but Sanada knew that not everyone at court would be in favour of the handsome dragon he was declaring his consort. But if he smothered him with guards, servants, and rules, he was likely to lose Tezuka. If not physically, then at least romantically. And that wouldn’t do. 

“Perhaps a compromise. You and Lady Mori can discuss what tasks you want to handle yourself and which you’d be willing to let the staff handle,” Sanada held up a hand to stop Tezuka saying he could handle it all, “Remember, the staff take pride in serving and as my consort, you don’t want the nobles to think I’m neglecting you.” If people thought that Sanada’s affection for Tezuka wasn’t there then they would be less likely to include Tezuka in their circles and treat him well. 

“I understand. We all have appearances to keep. I’ll see about reducing the number or at least what their jobs entail,” Tezuka said. “And the guards?” 

“I just want you safe, Kunimitsu.” 

“I’m a dragon. There’s not much I have to fear from the people here.”

Tezuka had a point. They would either have to take him completely unaware, something difficult to do unless a shifter was so incredibly lost in his thoughts he wasn’t paying attention to sounds and scents around him, or gang up on him and out number him so swiftly that he was hurt or killed before he could shift. Still, the possibility of danger, no matter how small, was enough to make Sanada worry. 

“While it’s partially because I’m prone to worrying about those I care for no matter how competent they are. It’s also another show of prestige and that I care. Not many are assigned royal guards to protect them,” Sanada said in what he felt was a reasonable manner. 

Tezuka snorted lightly at that and took a drink of his water. “I’m far more used to being the one doing the protecting. At least reduce the number that swarm around me.” 

Sanada frowned and thought about how he could sneakily post guards around the halls and rooms Tezuka was likely to visit if they weren’t allowed to escort him directly. “How many would you accept?” 

“Two,” Tezuka said without hesitation. 

“Two?! I hardly feel that’s adequate.” 

“It’s enough for one to guard the front and rear or if I reach a room, one can stay with me and another can inspect the room. Two is more than enough to give me enough warning to shift and flee if things are truly dire,” Tezuka said far too rationally. 

Sanada loved that his consort was efficient and smart but he was currently liking it less now that it was being used against his instincts to protect his consort and potential child. “We will give it a trial run. But if I hear of threats or we have visitors to the castle I have doubts about, you will accept more guards.” He had to make sure Tezuka understood that there were times that he simply wouldn’t be able to compromise on the man’s safety. 

“I can’t say I’ll enjoy it. But as long as your reasons are valid, I’ll accept it,” Tezuka finally said after what felt like a long time. 

“Thank you for easing my mind.” Sanada was relieved by the answer. He had wished that Tezuka would have accepted four or five guards as his main protection but two was, as Tezuka pointed out, a fair number for a dragon. He would have to spend some time talking to the captain of his guard to find the perfect pairs to assign to Tezuka and how the rotation schedule would work. He did not need Tezuka taking advantage of a rotation in shifts to sneak away into danger. 

Tezuka then moved the conversation back to questions about the palace and the function of different rooms that he had seen and Sanada was happy to answer any and all questions about his home. After all, he hoped it would soon be Tezuka’s home, too. And any interest in it was something to encourage. 

“Shall we retire to the balcony for a while?” Tezuka asked when they had finished their desserts and had a fresh cup of tea each. 

“I’d like that. Shall I tell you more about my ancestor who was determined to take all the best pieces of all of her favourite gardens around the globe and create her own? The story is infamous and gleefully passed down through the generations,” Sanada said. He stood with a smile and carefully held his cup and saucer as he went to the balcony and opened the door for Tezuka. 

Tezuka gave him a nod of thanks as he strode onto the balcony with his own cup and gently placed the saucer down on the wide ornate railing. “I’d like that. Was this the one who thought of the maze?” 

“Oh no. She would have been rather quite offended by that, I think. It was planted to replace the cactus garden that never did quite flourish here the way that my ancestor had envisioned.” 

Tezuka chuckled, possibly at the thought of cacti covered in snow. But no matter the reason, Sanada was grinning at making the man laugh and merrily shared more stories of his ancestors and the evolution of the castle gardens. 

Hours later, when they were both yawning, Sanada suggested they finish the stories another day and led Tezuka back inside. He had hoped that Tezuka might suggest staying the night and wanted to offer but again held back.

Sanada had been bold and forward the last few times he had interacted with the handsome man and Tezuka had always responded beautifully. Even when he tried to fight it. But for now, Sanada wanted to tread a little more cautiously, choose his battles more carefully, and make Tezuka feel more at peace and comfortable here. He was sure that Tezuka wouldn’t manage to go the full two weeks without tumbling into his arms again and reset the countdown that Sanada had demanded from the blue dragon. And if Tezuka was already carrying a dragon, then Sanada wanted to romance and reassure his consort that he would have a happy place here. He wasn’t sure how long this plan would last, his friends would laugh themselves silly if they knew he was trying to restrain himself, but he would give it his best effort. 

“I had a lovely time,” Tezuka said. 

“Me, too. It’s a shame to see it end,” Sanada said. Hinting that he was willing to extend it. 

“There’s always tomorrow. Thank you for dinner.” Tezuka moved in close and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before retreating. By the time Sanada had registered the lovely kiss, Tezuka was already in the doorway. “Goodnight, emperor,” Tezuka said as he gave a small bow. The playful twitch to the corner of his lips told Sanada he was being teased. It was only confirmed when Tezuka quickly made his way to the connecting door without waiting for a reply. Tezuka was certainly going to make being patient and romantic difficult. 

Sanada growled lightly as he palmed himself through his trousers. Even that light goodnight kiss had made his arousal sky rocket from a low simmer to one of pure desire. It would be easy to follow Tezuka into his room and pounce on the man. Make him beg forgiveness for teasing him and then beg to be allowed to come. But that would be counter productive. That’s not what his consort needed right now. 

So planning to take care of business on his own, Sanada strode into his bathroom, already tugging at his clothes. He would just remember all these teasing moments from his consort and pay them back in full when Tezuka finally gave into the inevitable.


	3. Of Conversations and Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tezuka has a lot to think about before he can make decisions for the future and that involves talking to several people close to him. (AKA The Shishido character tag wasn't an accident. It just took him a while to show up properly)

Sanada had been surprisingly true to his word and Tezuka had woken up to a much more pleasant and in control situation. He knew more what to expect and there were far less people trying to force him to do things. He had even managed to convince Lady Mori to sit with him at breakfast. She hadn’t eaten anything despite his insistence there was more than enough but she was willing enough to start divulging some court intrigue he should know so Tezuka considered a success anyway. It also helped that he was up before they tried to blind him by opening curtains. But Tezuka doubted he would be that lucky every morning especially if he let Sanada seduce him back into bed. 

Still, Tezuka was pleased with the progress so far and optimistic that both he and the emperor could continue to compromise. But if he was carrying Sanada’s child he felt certain that the compromising would end swiftly so that Sanada could fuss and coddle. Best to lay as much groundwork of independence as he could before that happened. 

But with Sanada busy with running an empire for the time being, Tezuka was free to pursue his own interests. Which currently meant tea with Atobe. The two guards assigned to him were finally standing outside the closed door after doing an extremely thorough sweep of the room and all connecting ones. 

Atobe had chuckled and teased the whole time while Tezuka had tried hard to push back his increasingly present dragon side and not growl at them. They were just doing their job and two was much better than the swarm of guards trying to follow him yesterday. And if poking around the room for a while made it so they’d stand outside and give them privacy than Tezuka could tolerate it. Or that’s what he kept telling himself. Atobe certainly wasn’t helping. But he’d let his friend enjoy himself for the moment. His news was likely not going to sit well with Atobe but it was a talk they needed to have. 

“So, I take it things are going well with the emperor and that the guards aren’t to keep you from running away when his back is turned?” Atobe asked. He poured tea for himself and then passed the pot over to Tezuka. 

Tezuka sighed as he took the pot and poured his own tea. “It’s probably a bit of both to be honest.” He was sure Sanada would say he trusted him not to do anything underhanded and flee the empire but dragons, even the most sophisticated, had a bit of a hoarding tendency that couldn’t be suppressed completely and that meant a bit of paranoia when it came to things being hoarded. Tezuka wasn’t going to be offended by it even if the guards were annoying. 

“And is there a reason you would run from your handsome emperor?” Atobe asked.

Tezuka resisted the urge to sigh again by taking a sip of his tea. “He’s a bit forceful in his desires…” 

Atobe nearly choked on his tea and Tezuka gave him a concerned look even as Atobe waved a hand to tell him he was fine. 

“I don’t know whether to tell you that’s too much information or demand more details. But as a trained fighter, surely you can put off his advances in the bedroom.” 

Tezuka blinked at Atobe in confusion and ran back over his own words before figuring out where he went wrong. “Not those desires…” Though it would certainly fit, too. But that wasn’t something he really had complaint with. He rather enjoyed the wrestling and rough bout of sex in Sanada’s office the day before. “It’s his other desires. He wants me as his consort, to stay here, and to have his kits.” 

“You can do that?”

“As a species, our human forms blend in by being either male or female on the outside, as you know.”

Atobe nodded. He had first hand experience on just how male Tezuka’s form was.

“But our dragons only really have the one gender. Any of us can do the impregnating or carrying in that form. In human form, it obviously works quite the usual way with a man and woman. For two men, I think you can figure out how conception would occur. And while it’s more difficult for two dragons in female human form to conceive it is possible,” Tezuka said. 

“So even though you look completely human right now, your insides are still very much dragon?” 

Atobe was eyeing him up as if he would be able to see through his clothes and skin and analyze just what was different. He didn’t object to the intense considering looks from Atobe since he knew the other man meant no offense by it. 

“That’s correct. It’s how when I let my guard down some dragon traits can manifest.” Like smoke, growls or any other number of dragon type things that seemed to escape him more since spending time in the empire. 

“I see… is that why you didn’t like me fucking you?” 

Tezuka was glad e wasn’t drinking his tea at the moment or he would have been choking on it much like Atobe had earlier. “No… I don’t think it’s possibly for you to impregnate me though half-dragon kits are possible under the right conditions.” Those conditions usually being a man and a woman and lots of sex until it took since cross-species breeding seemed to take a bit of extra effort. “Me topping you was just the rhythm we fell into and one we both seemed to enjoy.” 

“Fair enough. We certainly did enjoy ourselves plenty.” Atobe sent a smile his way and then plucked up a biscuit to move to his plate. “And I’m going to assume those enjoyments are well and truly done and gracefully step down and not try to seduce you any longer.” 

Tezuka was sure that Atobe would still flirt, it was just who the man was, but he appreciated that there would be no real attempt to get him into bed or resentment at no longer being able to count Tezuka as his. 

“Thank you. But I haven’t decided if I’ll stay yet.” 

“You have an emperor who has moved you into his consort rooms, has guards on you, and is so completely besotted a blind man could see. Unless you have some strong objection, which I’ve yet to see, I don’t think you’ll be leaving with me,” Atobe said. 

Tezuka sighed. He hated having it laid out quite that bluntly. And no, he really didn’t have a strong objection to the dragon… it was just court life. But it did seem cowardly to run away from a challenge. Even if he knew his life would be simpler if he did. 

“You might be right. We’ve decided on a month to see how things work out,” Tezuka said not mentioning the pregnancy pact. He hoped Atobe would be distracted with the gossip of him becoming a consort and the logistics of having to fill the jobs he did that he wouldn’t think too hard on what him and Sanada having sex could mean. Dragons weren’t any more skilled at avoiding pregnancy than any other couple when having rampant amounts of sex after all. And Tezuka knew that Sanada wouldn’t stop seducing him with intent until Tezuka was well and truly with kit. 

“I’ve yet to see a challenge you couldn’t face. So whatever is holding you back, I’m sure you’ll figure it out in a month’s time. I will miss you though.” 

“You’ll be too busy to miss me. You have rest of the empire to explore and then all the lands beyond that,” Tezuka said. He may have been distracted from his usual jobs the last few days but he still knew the route and plans Atobe had for his trading venture. 

“Yes. But that’s only during the day. What will I do without you to keep me company?” Atobe purred seductively with a teasing grin.

“I’m sure your bed will be empty only as long as you want it to be. I’m sure you’ve noticed, but you are a handsome, intelligent, and rich man.” 

“You say the sweetest things,” Atobe said and then chuckled. “But it’s harder to find someone interested more in personality than money and looks. You’re a hard man to replace, Tezuka. Don’t sell yourself short.” 

“Then perhaps you should look at your own entourage. All of those with us serve you not only because you pay well but also because of how you treat them.” Tezuka knew that if Atobe chose to look at others in the entourage that he would had a fair bit of success with finding someone who liked him for him and not just his looks or money. And he trusted Atobe’s good judgement of people to stop him from flirting with someone who wouldn’t be receptive to it or who would feel unable to say no because he was their boss.

“I suppose I could. But you were the rare exotic beauty of my collection.” 

Tezuka rolled his eyes but did not throw a grape at Atobe’s head like he wanted to for that ridiculous statement. “If it’s something exotic you’re looking for, why not see if Shishido is favourable?”

“Shishido?” Atobe asked. The teasing grin on his face replaced with one of seriousness. 

“Yes. He’s even a rarer shifter than myself. At least when it comes to interacting with humans,” Tezuka said. He had always been surprised that Shishido was so willing to spend so much time with humans and to travel so far away from his herd’s safety. It was practically unheard of and even more so for someone of his age.

“He’s a shifter?” Atobe asked. 

Tezuka blinked and then cursed himself for missing it when he first brought up Shishido’s name. But he wasn’t quite at his best thanks to the situation with Sanada. Still, perhaps he was just misreading things and Atobe was still teasing. “You didn’t know?” It really wasn’t like Atobe after all to miss something as big as that. 

“Of course not. What kind of shifter is he?” Atobe was leaning forward a little and Tezuka could practically see Atobe mentally flipping through all of the shifters he knew about and which might be rare enough for Tezuka to speak about like that. 

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything.” Tezuka felt horrible for breaking Shishido’s confidence, even if it was by mistake. But as he met Atobe’s stubborn stare he gave a sigh. “Have you never wondered why he’s so good with the horses?” It wasn’t really telling him the answer to just point out what was obvious, right?

“I thought he was just exceptionally skilled….” 

“To think, I’d always been impressed by your insights…” Tezuka said with a teasing shake of his head.

Atobe bristled a bit at that and then just shook his head. “Very amusing. Now tell me what he is.” 

“If you don’t know, that means he’s gone to great lengths to keep this a secret. I really don’t think it’s my place to share what he is.” 

“Are you the only one who knows?” 

“I didn’t think so but if you didn’t know, I imagine none of the other humans are familiar with his true form…” Tezuka thought that maybe Oshitari and perhaps Ohtori knew or had an idea about Shishido but it was best not to share those suspicions. Atobe’s ego would be further hurt and he’d demand Tezuka tell him since others knew, too. 

“Hmmm is there a way to approach him about this without making him nervous?” 

Tezuka was relieved to hear that Atobe wasn’t just going to barge into the stables and demand Shishido shift for him or some such lunacy. But he still wasn’t sure what advice to give. He gave a small shrug. “I’m not sure.” 

Shishido’s kind tended to be rather nervous and skittish in certain situations but he’d never known Shishido to be anything other than headstrong and a little reckless with his approach to life. Perhaps it had to do with Shishido’s youth and the time he spent away from his herd. To them, Shishido would still be seen as a child despite being well into his seventh decade. 

It had surprised Tezuka to learn of Shishido’s age and that he was living on his own outside of the safety of the forests protected by shifter powers where Shishido said he was from. Not that Shishido was defenceless. Even if some of his powers, as far as Tezuka understood, wouldn’t come to him until past his 100th year, he would still be a formidable foe. Myths might paint them as docile and helpful creatures with healing properties but that didn’t mean they didn’t know how to use their hooves and horn to deliver punishment. Their magic was also just as strong at offense as it was defence though that was still more hearsay than anything Tezuka had witnessed first hand. 

“Hmmm I’ll have to think about it then. But you’re positive he’s a shifter?” Atobe asked. 

“Completely. Shifters have an easier time of detecting each other unless we go to lengths to block it.” And even that wasn’t 100% fool proof. And it often took precious energy and concentration to block just what you were form other shifters. It was why when they visited cities where there was a much more welcomed shifter population but dragons were still ostracized he went to lengths to not only hide that he was a dragon but that he was a shifter at all. Being in a shifter and dragon shifter friendly territory was a welcoming experience. 

“Alright. Well you’ve certainly give me something to contemplate other than just losing one of my best employees,” Atobe said. 

Tezuka knew he was more than an employee to Atobe just like Atobe was much more than just an employer to them. But it was far too soon for sentimental moments and farewells. Instead, it was time for lighter topics. 

“As the emperor’s consort, I’ll be expected to not only navigate court life but somehow lead it and thrive in it. I don’t suppose you’ve picked up anything useful about those in the court here?” Tezuka asked as he moved a few treats from the serving tray to his own plate. 

Atobe gave him a smile and settled back in his chair. “My dear Kunimitsu. Be prepared for a crash course in Rikkai court politics.” 

Tezuka had never seen Atobe look so excited when not about to finalize a huge deal or when they both weren’t naked. It was a little terrifying. But he needed help and Atobe, despite his blind spot with shifters under his employ, was an amazing judge of character and always seemed to know amazing details about the people in the cities they visited. There could be no better impartial source of information in the empire as far as he was concerned. 

And a long lesson on the ins and outs of the Rikkai court would certainly keep him occupied and not thinking about handsome emperors or the thoughts of kits. 

 

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka walked into the stables, head still swirling from the information overload Atobe had given him, and headed down the rows of clean stalls, some occupied by beautiful horses and others empty, heading to the only man Atobe trusted completely when it came to his horses. “Shishido,” He called quietly when he was close enough so as not to startle Shishido or the horses. 

Shishido looked up from where he was brushing one of the chestnut mares Atobe had and over at Tezuka. “Tezuka. Did you need a horse saddled?” 

Tezuka was perfectly capable of saddling his own horses but when stays went over long between travel, Shishido became much more willing, even eager, to help out. He supposed after the initial pleasure from having a break from constant travel wore off boredom began to set in. Horses well stabled and looked after hardly needed as much attention as ones constantly on the move and carting goods or riders. 

“No. I was hoping to talk to you.” The stables around them seemed empty except for equine beasts for now so hopefully anything sensitive could be said before other stable hands or curious young stable boys came around to listen in on them. 

“If you want to know if you can keep that stallion you love, you’ll have to ask Atobe. I know the beast loves you just as much but he does belong to Atobe and I can’t just move him over to the royal stables without his permission.” 

Tezuka blinked. That was not what he had come to talk about and was actually the furthest thought from his mind. Though… if he was going to stay here which seemed more and more likely despite what protests he told Sanada, it would be nice to keep his horse. Something else to add to his ever growing list of things to sort out. 

But first to sort things with Shishido. “Dare I ask why you think I’m staying?” Tezuka asked. 

Shishido came out from around the horse and set his brushes back into the bag hanging from a peg on the stable door. “Just because I enjoy playing in the stables doesn’t mean the gossip doesn’t reach here. And I know how dragons are.” Shishido gave a shrug seemingly not to notice the way Tezuka stiffened at Shishido’s words. 

Unicorns could not bless people with immortality like so many rumours liked to claim. But like so many rumours and tales of shifters, the story was not without its grains of truth. Unicorns had amazing abilities over life. From being able to heal the most grievous of injuries to extending the lives of those they bonded to for untold years. But also, they had an uncanny ability to sense when life began or was near fading. 

In this case, Tezuka couldn’t help but wonder if Shishido’s unicorn senses could already tell if there was a dragon growing inside of him. “You can tell that already?” Tezuka finally asked. 

“Tell?” Shishido asked in confusion before laughing. “Nah, too early for even me to tell that sort of thing by sight. Though I could probably figure it out through touch. It’s just that as far as dragon stories go, they always seem to have dragons falling hard and fast and rearing a dragon kit or two just as quickly. And I know male dragons can carry eggs just as easily as female ones.” 

Shishido’s matter of fact way about it all was both reassuring and embarrassing at the same time. There was no judgement or even teasing in Shishido’s words and that helped a lot. Even if it was a little vexing that a unicorn that would still be considered a child by actual unicorn standards was casually sharing information about dragons that Tezuka had carefully and painstakingly pieced together through books. A unicorn should not know more about dragons than a dragon did. 

Though if Tezuka had been less stubborn and prideful he knew he could have prodded Shishido for information he knew about not only dragons but other shifters as well. But until now, shifter talk between them was something they both seemed to carefully avoid. It was hard to find privacy when travelling and normally when in cities, they were too busy to casually talk about their cultures. Especially with Shishido’s shifter status a close guarded secret and Tezuka’s kept as quiet as possible when they were visiting countries that feared and hated dragons. 

Perhaps he’d have a chance to correct that before Atobe and his group left to carry on their trading elsewhere. What was the point of having large private rooms to himself if he couldn’t invite a young unicorn over for tea and a chat. The thought of how Sanada would look if he found them like that was more than enough for Tezuka to decide it had to happen. But only if Shishido could forgive him for sharing his secret with Atobe. 

But first, he might take advantage of Shishido’s kindness and find out if there was actually a point in trying to fight of Sanada for the next three weeks other than his pride or if he really should tell the emperor no and leave as soon as he could. Or maybe get Sanada to reset that three week counter again and make sure he had a real reason to stay that time. 

Tezuka shook his head slightly, not at all sure what result he wanted from Shishido or how he’d feel about it. Still he held out his hand to the unicorn. “Could you…” His question trailed off but he knew Shishido would understand. 

“You know. I’ve never seen a prospective parent look so confused about it. They’re either hoping and praying for a kid or hoping and praying they didn’t muck things up and are expecting.” Shishido didn’t take Tezuka’s hand quite yet but he did move closer. 

“I’m not really sure myself,” Tezuka admitted quietly. He felt comfortable enough with Shishido to admit such a thing. No matter the other’s rough personality at times he was still a unicorn and they had the uncanny ability to calm any beast just with their presence, dragons not excluded. 

“Maybe knowing will help you figure it out.” Shishido gave another shrug before reaching to take Tezuka’s hand with both of his. It was like a very formal handshake and lasted only a moment before Shishido took his hands back. 

Tezuka didn’t know what the brevity of the touch meant as he let his hand fall back to his side. “Well?” He prompted. 

“I’d ask Atobe about the horse,” Shishido said. 

And that was all the answer Tezuka needed. Sanada’s child was growing inside of him and he wouldn’t be leaving the empire. At least not without the emperor at his side and likely a battalion of guards and soldiers around them. 

“Well?” Shishido was the one to prompt this time. 

“I still don’t know. I’m not angry… it’s just not what I planned,” Tezuka finally said. 

“As far as I can tell, these things rarely are. But I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say congratulations. I think being here and with the emperor will be good for you. All of you,” Shishido said. 

And Tezuka knew that he meant his often neglected and ignored dragon side. Atobe could offer him a lot and had done amazing things for him over the years but he wasn’t a dragon and so much of the world was anti-dragon for one reason or another. It had led to more of a disconnect between to his selves than he would readily admit. It wasn’t something he had even really noticed until recently, when prolonged exposure to Sanada and the safety of his empire made his dragon side come out more. 

“Thank you,” Tezuka said. He may still be unsure of what his immediate future held, but he had faith that in the long term, this is where he should be. “But even this wasn’t what I came to you for.” 

“I sort of guessed that. But if it’s not the horse, and it’s not for my other skill set, what is it?” Shishido asked. 

“I owe you an apology. I was talking with Atobe and mentioned in passing that I was not the only exotic shifter in his caravan. I didn’t realize my mistake until I had already incriminated you as the other shifter,” Tezuka said. 

“Oh…” 

That was not quite the reaction Tezuka had been expecting, especially with how hard Shishido must have worked to keep his secret so well hidden from Atobe. Atobe liked to know everything that was happening with everyone under his employ. “I didn’t directly say what you were, but I’m sure he’ll piece it together and be out to bother you about it before too long.” 

Shishido frowned and let out a huff of air. “I guess it couldn’t stay a secret forever. And with you leaving, he’s going to be paying all of us even more attention. I’m sure it would have come out anyway.” 

Shishido’s understanding of his mistake and graceful forgiveness was something Tezuka hadn’t fully expected but did appreciate. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

“I’m not looking forward to all the questions he’ll have. He always has questions about everything. But I know I can trust him. I wouldn’t have stayed with him so long if I didn’t.” 

Tezuka nodded. He couldn’t argue that. Atobe had picked his brain for hours on end about being a dragon at the first chance he had gotten. But it had never felt intrusive and, like Shishido, he had always felt safe and protected under Atobe’s employ. 

“Knowledge is power. And he enjoys power. He also just seems to enjoy learning new things. It’s part of what makes him so good at his job,” Tezuka said. Atobe didn’t succeed on being able to buy and sell luxury goods alone. He also knew more about the various products and the cities they were sold in than almost any other merchant they crossed paths with. It was how Atobe was always confident in making deals and being able to promise to acquire anything a client may want. 

“Yeah I guess. Thanks for the warning. You really didn’t have to come here. Atobe will probably make it seem like he figured it out all on his own and I honestly wouldn’t have doubted it,” Shishido said. He picked his brushes back up. Whether it was to hide nervousness, just because he liked to keep busy, or a subtle dismissal Tezuka couldn’t say. 

“It didn’t seem right to do that. I had to make sure that if you had any doubts at all of your safety that you would have a head start to returning to your herd.” As far as Tezuka knew, Shishido still had that option. Tezuka’s family might be gone but unicorns were far more secretive and while hunted by idiots for their healing property they were not hunted and hated by the general populous. 

“Have you ever been to a unicorn grotto?” Shishido asked in what Tezuka knew was a rhetorical question. Most who entered a unicorn sanctuary never returned. “It’s so boring. And everyone just basks in their ethereal beauty and healing and maybe if you get lucky, they’ll have some power training or sparring going on.” 

Tezuka gave a soft laugh at the look on Shishido’s face and the not so surprising revelation of a young unicorn being bored of tranquility and lessons. “Atobe is many things but boring is most certainly not one of them,” Tezuka said. 

“Exactly. And he’s safe. He’s not like some of those other bastards that deal in drugs or people. He’s not going to crate me up and sell me just because he knows what I am. Hell, he wouldn’t even give you to the emperor for a couple nights and you know he could have made a sweet profit off of that,” Shishido said in his usual straight talking manner. 

“True. Atobe may be scrupulous with his business transactions but he has some of the highest morals and strictest honour I have ever seen in a human.” 

“He’d be so pissed to hear us talking about him like he’s some second class citizen just because he’s a human.” Shishido grinned and the sparkle in his eye made Tezuka think that when Atobe came to corner him about being a unicorn that Shishido might just tease him for being a slow human and not figuring it out on his own. 

Tezuka almost wished he would be around to see it. Almost. But he had enough drama on his plate without seeking out more of it. Even if it would undoubtedly be more entertaining than figuring out the court. 

“I’m sure you can figure out some way to soothe his ruffled feathers,” Tezuka said. If he was going to plant the idea of bedding Shishido in Atobe’s mind it was only fair he do he same with Shishido about Atobe. Even if the role of matchmaker was new to him and seemed slightly unnatural.

“Maybe. Might be more fun to watch him bristle about and be all prickly for a while.” 

“I didn’t think being prickly in your presence was possible.” 

Shishido shrugged. “I’ll watch from a distance. Though unless I’m projecting, I really don’t have much effect on strong emotions.” 

And Atobe’s emotions were typically always strong. Atobe wasn’t known to do anything by halves. “I see…”

“And humans have a lot more hang ups about everything. So they’re typically easy to rile up and longer to soothe.” 

Tezuka gave another small laugh at that. That seemed true enough in Tezuka’s experience. Though, perhaps it was true enough for him, too. He had been making everything with Sanada seem more difficult than it probably should have been. Maybe he had lost further touch with his dragon side than he thought. 

“I suppose I should further embrace my dragon side so you don’t feel obligated to group me with the humans,” Tezuka said. 

“Nah. Baby dragons get a pass. Especially ones who lost the safety of their den too soon.” 

Tezuka felt a small pang of sadness at the thought of his lost family and all the things they hadn’t been able to teach him before he pushed it aside. Now was not the time for melancholy. “You say that, but you’re hardly some sage adult yourself,” Tezuka pointed out. 

“I didn’t leave until I was 73. That’s longer than most humans get.” 

“Yes. But I believe unicorns wouldn’t consider you an adult until you’re at least 100.” 

Shishido stuck his tongue out at Tezuka and then focused more on brushing the horse. “With the things I’ve seen these past few years, I sometimes feel older and wiser than some of my elders. How much longer we still have to live doesn’t negate what we’ve already lived through.” 

Tezuka wasn’t used to Shishido being quite so philosophical and serious but he couldn’t disagree. Yes, if the dragon population was as it should be and the safety of dens with elders, parents and numerous generations in between had not been all but destroyed by scared humans he would be seen as a baby still needing to be sheltered and protected and not at all ready for the responsibilities of bringing another dragon into the world. 

But those older dragons weren’t here to guide him. He had had to grow up faster than he should have and even faster than a human would in some ways. And he liked to think, with Atobe’s assistance, that he succeeded exceptionally well. Perhaps his dragon form still had a bit of growing left to do but he was fully mature in both forms in every way that mattered. Sanada who had to run and protect an entire empire wasn’t much older than himself but Tezuka doubted anyone would be idiotic enough to tell him he wasn’t adult enough to do so or to have a consort and child. 

Tezuka would never understand why Shishido had voluntarily took to the path of leaving the safety of herd and family to grow up far too fast for his kind but Tezuka would respect that decision. Could certainly respect Shishido for being strong enough to make and stick to that decision. And Tezuka had never looked at Shishido as anything other than a full member of Atobe’s group. Age and maturity really was rather arbitrary when not surrounded by the culture of the long lived races. 

“True. Though I hope this child I carry takes a much longer time to grow up than we did.” Be it by choice or circumstance, he’d like any children he had to be able to take as long as they could to discover the cruel realities of the world. 

“Considering the parents, I’m sure your kids will be coddled and spoiled well past their first century,” Shishido teased. The atmosphere of heavy thoughts passing as easily as they came. 

“Perhaps. And thank you again for confirming it for me,” Tezuka said. He decided not to ask Shishido to keep their talk a secret. Shishido could hardly tell others without outing himself. 

“No problem. I like sharing happy news.” 

And apparently Shishido had decided that no matter Tezuka’s confusion about it, it would be happy news. Tezuka knew that Sanada would certainly see it that way. 

“I’ll let you get back to the horses. And I’ll be sure to speak to Atobe about mine.” 

“You do that. I don’t want to put up with a heartbroken and moping horse.” 

Tezuka gave a small smile as he nodded at Shishido before leaving. He felt better for having warned Shishido about sharing his secret with Atobe but even more than that, he felt calmer knowing that he was with child. 

There was no reason to keep fighting Sanada so hard when the war was already over. He was pregnant with the emperor’s heir. He wasn’t leaving the empire and if issues of legitimacy came up, he was likely going to become the official consort to the emperor in no short order. 

No. That war was over. It was time to focus on the battles. He was not a consort to be coddled or a dragon who liked being idle. He would make the idiot dragon who bedded him see that or he would find his bed cold. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sanada was in the final meeting of his day and the old councilor would not stop talking about points they’d already gone over. Sanada glanced at the clock and could feel his anger rising. Didn’t these fools know he had a consort to go and seduce? 

As the man continued, he realized that he was actually breathing out smoke. He could have stopped it if he wanted to, but he hoed the visual proof of his annoyance would make the man wrap the meeting up. 

It took another few minutes for the councilor to notice the other councillors at the table not so subtly gesturing to him. He didn’t mind. He’d gesture to himself, too if he thought the man would notice. 

“And I believe we can end it with that, your excellency.” 

“Good. If that’s all,” He paused to look around the table. Everyone was shaking their head no and he had to fight not to smile. Smiling now would ruin the intimidation factor he was using to retreat from the never ending meeting. They’d already covered the key points they were meant to so he didn’t feel bad about cutting the man short. “Then I’ll be going. Have a good night, gentleman.” 

He didn’t wait for their replies. He stood and swept out of the room as fast as his regal robes would allow. “Yagyuu,” He called out as he left the meeting room. 

“Yes, your majesty?” Yagyuu asked. He gave a small bow and then was forced to jog a few steps to catch up to Sanada who hadn’t paused. 

“My consort. Where is he?” 

“He’s in his rooms the last I heard.” 

That was good. He did want Tezuka to get to know the people of the court but in this early stage of their courtship he didn’t mind that tezuka was choosing privacy over eating with the nobles in the main dining hall. 

“Has he eaten?”

“I’m not sure. Niou would probably be the better one to ask.” 

Yagyuu was right. Keeping track of everything Tezuka did wasn’t part of Yagyuu’s job. “No. It’s fine. I’ll find out in a moment. Anything I need to know before the morning?” 

“Not at this time. I will send a messenger if anything that comes up that can’t wait.”

“Make sure nothing does. I plan on being busy until morning.” Yesterday he had been a gentleman and respected Tezuka’s wishes to sleep alone. But he planned on pulling out a full charm offensive tonight and convincing Tezuka that resetting the clock was not only something he’d enjoy but something he wanted. 

Striding down the guarded hallway that led to the private quarters of the royal family, Sanada stopped in front of a mirror near Tezuka’s door and took a moment to make sure his clothes were draping correctly and his hair was behaving. He could feel the amused gazes of the guards on him but he didn’t care. He had a consort to seduce and he was sure all of them had done similar when doing the same for their own desired partners. 

“Any trouble?” He asked the guards at Tezuka’s door. 

“None, your majesty.” 

Sanada nodded. He wanted to ask the guards what Tezuka had been up to but it was better to find out from the man himself. He didn’t want Tezuka to feel like he couldn’t trust his guards. 

Giving a knock on the door, he waited a moment for a response. He was just about to let himself in so he could knock on the inner door when he heard the call to enter from Tezuka’s voice. Smiling, Sanada opened the door and strode into the room before abruptly stopping. 

Tezuka wasn’t alone like he had for some reason expected. He was sat on a loveseat with Lady Mori across from him and surprisingly Sanada’s old tutor beside him. Numerous scrolls and books were spread out on the table and other chairs nearby. It seemed like he had interrupted a rather intense study session. 

“Lady Mori, Lord Kawada, a pleasure to see you,” Sanada said and waved them back to sitting when they had stood to bow to him. Tezuka, doing as Sanada had encouraged had stayed seated but did give a quick bow of his head to him. 

“I wasn’t expecting you so early. Niou had implied that the meeting you were in, tended to always run long,” Tezuka said. 

Did that mean that he hadn’t wanted Sanada to witness whatever this was? Surely if that was the case he would not have invited Sanada into his room without trying to tidy up the books and such. 

Sanada walked over to the group of chairs and looked down at the books and scrolls strewn about. They were all about the history of the Rikkai Empire and her people. Feeling cautiously optimistic by the subject matter, Sanada gave Tezuka a small smile. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your studies. I’m more than willing to wait while you finish. It’s important for a consort to take an interest in the history and people of their lands,” Sanada said. Perhaps he shouldn’t lay it on so thick. But after listening to Tezuka go on about how he had no plans to stay or desire to settle down it was quite the turn around to see him studiously learning about Rikkai. 

“No. It’s fine. We should probably take a break anyway. I have a lot of information to digest already. Though if Lord Kawada doesn’t mind, I’d like to keep a couple of the books until we can speak again.” 

“Not at all, Sir Tezuka. I’m sure they’ll be well looked after. Just have Lady Mori send a messenger to fetch me the next time we’re to meet.” Lord Kawada, obviously taking the hint that he was being dismissed for the evening, gathered up the materials that Tezuka didn’t seem to want to keep and gave them both a bow before heading to the door with Lady Mori guiding him.

“I’ll have your dinner sent up and I’ll see you in the morning, Lord Tezuka. Have a good evening, your majesty.” She bowed low to him and gave Tezuka a final nod before slipping out of the door and closing it behind her. 

“How did you end up in a study session with old Lord Kawada?” Sanada asked as he sat down beside Tezuka on the love seat. He picked up one of the books and began flipping through it. It was about all the noble houses and some of their history. He had read this when he was younger and it was quite likely it was even this very copy. 

“Lady Mori was trying to explain the royal court to me and the different houses and factions within it. But it quickly became clear that I would need more history and depth on the subject than she could easily provide.” 

Sanada smiled and leaned over to kiss Tezuka’s cheek. The man really was everything he wanted in a consort. And he could only hope this new determination to learn about the court and the people of his land meant that Tezuka was finally going to stop fighting and choose to stay where he so obviously belonged. 

“I may not have the expertise of Lord Kawada, but I’m more than happy to answer any questions you might have,” Sanada said. 

“Any questions?” Tezuka asked. 

Sanada really had left himself open to that one. But it was hard to imagine Tezuka taking too much advantage over an open offer like that. And if it was something that Sanada felt was unreasonable, he was sure Tezuka would understand. Or at least respect that he couldn’t answer. 

“If it sets your mind at ease and encourages you to be my consort? Then yes. Any questions.” 

Tezuka nodded and then looked as if he was seriously considering what he wanted to ask. Either he had numerous questions and couldn’t pick just one or the question he wanted to ask was something that ran the risk of being upsetting. 

To help encourage Tezuka, Sanada took the seat that Lady Mori had vacated and relaxed into it. “I know the rumours say I have an infamous temper, but I promise, I won’t be upset if you ask an uncomfortable question. I want you to get to know me.” And Sanada would never hurt his consort like that, especially when he was likely carrying their kit. Now a little rough housing in the bedroom was something else entirely. 

“We started with reviewing your family tree,” Tezuka said and then opened the largest book that Lord Kawada had left behind to the most recent additions to the royal tree. “I noticed that your nephew is still alive. I asked if it was an oversight but your historian assured me it was not inaccurate. But they would tell me no more about it.” 

It wasn’t a direct question. But then again, it didn’t need to be. Sanada had let the rumours assuming that his nephew had died in the same incident that took most of his family. But most in the court, if they chose to remember, knew that Sasuke had been in the palace with him when the tragic event had occurred. 

Most chose not to speak of it because they liked to assume that Sanada had taken out the heir to the throne so he could have it for himself or was doing something else rather nefarious with his nephew. The fools. He would never hurt his family. He was relieved he was able to reassure Tezuka, that at least in this, he was nothing but a caring uncle. 

“He is alive and the last I heard, doing quite well. When news of the incident came in, I was in the palace with him and his mother. He was only seven at the time. And while regents are popular with human royalty, dragons usually expected their ruling families to also be able to give a show of strength. Even if his mother and I had stepped in as regents while he came of age, there was a high chance he would not have made it. It didn’t help that the year before he had caught dragon pox and was still recovering from it. It was one of the reasons he and my sister-in-law weren’t on that boat.”

He paused and looked down at the open page of his family tree and couldn’t help but lean over and brush his fingers across his brother’s name. Sanada wasn’t the one that was supposed to be ruling over the empire. He was meant to be the enforcer, the leader of his brother’s armies with Yukimura at his side as they charged into battle. 

“If it’s too hard, you don’t have to tell me,” Tezuka said, his hand moving to rest on Sanada’s. It was a comforting touch and it gave Sanada the strength to carry on in his story. 

“No. Not many know the full truth of the matter.” Sanada turned his hand and gave Tezuka’s a light squeeze before moving it back to the arm of his chair and sitting back. “When news came in of what happened we only had moments to decide what to do. Sasuke’s mother and I knew that he couldn’t inherit the throne at his age. And that their best option was to flee. It meant giving up the throne, but their lives were more important. I was barely of age myself, but I had been training with the military for as long as I could remember and had loyal and strong friends at my side. My chances of taking and keeping the throne were strong. So I stayed.” 

“Why did they have to run? I understand that there would be some unrest with such a sudden change of rules. But surely they would have been safe here.” 

Sanada sighed and shook his head. “It’s not well known, but the boating accident that claimed my family’s lives was not an accident but the first step in a coup. It was just by some stroke of luck that Sasuke and I were not on board. He was still overcoming the pox and I was a spoiled brat who wanted to stay and practice fighting techniques with my friends.”

Tezuka smiled a bit at that, probably trying to imagine Sanada as a brat. Or perhaps far too easily imagining it since Sanada had been rather forward and bratty with his seduction techniques. 

“But we knew that once those involved with the coup found out about us that they would either kill Sasuke or try to use him as a puppet. We couldn’t let either happen. They quickly set out with some knights and servants we knew were loyal and headed to one of the empire’s most tranquil and settled principalities. And I prepared to take down those in the coup, assert my right to be emperor and take care of any distant relatives who thought they were better suited for the throne. It was a rough few years at the start. But eventually things settled.” 

“I can’t imagine how difficult that all must have been for you. You’re lucky that you seem to inspire such fierce loyalty in those around you.” 

Sanada smiled and nodded. He wouldn’t have made it through those first years without his good friends and those advisors who were loyal to him. He needed their wise counsel as much as he needed his friends’ ferocity. “I am. I’m also lucky that most of the empire can run itself. It took me quite some time to learn how to run an empire and make it successful.” 

“Would it not have been wiser to stop trying to expand during that time?” Tezuka asked. 

“Possibly. But empires tend to have large armies and it’s best to keep those occupied. We did slow our expansion quite a bit and I give my soldiers plenty of breaks but with the hatred and fear of shifters spreading across other lands, it also just seemed wise to keep my empire growing so I could give as many shifters a safe space to live. Those in the empire who mindlessly seek to harm others no matter their race or gender are punished.”

Tezuka nodded. He then looked back at the family tree. Perhaps he was imagining his own name and their kit’s on it? It would certainly make many of the hardships he’d endured over the last ten years seem more worth it. 

“Sasuke will be an adult soon. Will he try to take your throne?” 

Sanada gave a chuckle and shook his head. “No. Perhaps if his father had lived and he had had another hundred years or so to reach his full potential first he would make the type of leader the empire needs. As it is, he’s much better at music and philosophy than fighting and ruling. The principality where he lives is currently ruled by an elderly man with no immediate descendants still alive. I’m thinking of promoting Sasuke to that post one the current leader passes. I think the territory will appreciate his skills and it’s a role befitting his heritage.” He had spoken about it in his last letter to them but hadn’t heard back yet. That wasn’t unusual though. The post between here and the far reaches of the empire could take quite some time. Especially if it wasn’t marked urgent. 

“I see. I’m glad no troubles will come from that quarter. Though it must be hard having your nephew so far from you.” 

“He’s safe and happy. That’s more important to me than anything else. But perhaps after we’re wed and touring the empire, we can enjoy an extended stay at his estate there.” He gave Tezuka a grin, daring him to refute that they would be wed. 

“We’ll see... “ Was the neutral answer Tezuka gave him. Sanada just grinned more. That most certainly was not the resounding no that Tezuka had been throwing at him the past couple of days. 

Before Sanada could wheedle a more concrete answer out of him, there was a polite knock at the door before the servants came in with their dinner. 

“We can talk about that more later. For now, shall we eat and speak of lighter things?” Sanada extended his hand to Tezuka.

Tezuka considered the books in front of him for a moment before nodding. He took Sanada’s hand and when he was standing, even allowed Sanada to escort him to the table and pull out his chair for him.

“So other than studying, tell me what excitement you got up to today?” Sanada asked as the servants finished setting out their dinner. 

“Nothing overly exciting. Though if Atobe agrees to give my stallion, would there be room in the royal stables for him?” Tezuka asked. 

“Of course. Though if he doesn’t, I can buy him off of Atobe or gift you any horse that you like already in the royal stables.” Sanada would even give up his own prized stallion if it would please Tezuka. And wouldn’t Yukimura laugh at him now if he knew that. He had preened for weeks when the stallion had arrived and still wouldn’t let others ride him. 

“Atobe is a generous man. I’m sure the stallion will be only one of many gifts he gives me before he leaves.” Tezuka gave him a soft smile before turning to the food. But it was clear by his distracted picking at it that he was waiting for something. Especially with the subtle glances Tezuka kept giving him. 

And then Sanada realized what it was. Tezuka wanted to move his favourite horse from the guest stables to the royal ones. Atobe was going to give him gifts before leaving. Wedding gifts and perhaps baby shower gifts? Sanada grinned and reached for Tezuka’s hand. 

Tezuka stilled and looked up at him. “Yes?” Tezuka asked. And Sanada desperately hoped to hear that word again without the question to it. 

“Does this mean you’re staying?”

Tezuka gave a small smile and nodded. “Yes.” 

Sanada jumped up, his chair crashing to the floor with a clatter. But he didn’t notice, his full focus was on Tezuka. “Truly? This isn’t some trick?” Sanada asked, already moving around the table to more carefully pull Tezuka out of his chair, still tightly holding his hand. 

“No trick. I’m staying.” 

The firm look and tone left no doubt in Sanada that Tezuka really did plan to stay. He wondered what happened today to so completely change Tezuka’s mind but that was something to find out later. Right now it was time to celebrate. 

He pulled Tezuka into a fierce kiss and then growled at the door as the guards poked their heads inside. “Everything alright, your majesty?” One of the guards asked as they surveyed the room. 

“We’re fine. And we’re not to be disturbed,” Sanada half yelled out. 

The guards quickly bowed and fled the room and Sanada felt himself relax at having Tezuka to himself again. Even if it seemed like Tezuka was trying not to laugh at him. 

“I take it dinner is over?” Tezuka asked as Sanada began walking them to the bedroom where they were less likely to be overhead or disturbed by overly worried guards. 

“I’m suddenly hungry for something else.” He’d ensure Tezuka was well fed after. But right now he needed to claim Tezuka and make sure he knew just who he belonged to. 

“I noticed,” Tezuka said. And this time he did laugh. But he didn’t resist as Sanada began stripping clothes off or even once complain about the clock being reset. His consort seemed to be completely on board with the plan to being ravished and to staying in the empire as his. It just made his desire for the other dragon burn all the hotter. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Sanada said and then tugged him close for an intense kiss. 

“We still have things to talk about,” Tezuka said. His voice was a little breathless and his eyes were getting that unfocused look that Sanada liked so much. It spoke of how aroused his consort was and just how desperate he was for Sanada. And the feelings were very much returned.

“Later. I need you,” Sanada growled out into Tezuka’s ear.

Tezuka gave a nod and after that there wasn’t much talking as they stumbled to the bed and put their mouths to much better use. 

It would be many hours before either of them thought of food and many hours after that until they slept. But the cold dinner and lack of sleep had been worth it for the passionate night spent with his consort who willingly and knowingly was choosing to be there not as a tryst but as a partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to post this closer to Christmas but life and holidays got in the way of that plan. The next hope is that the muses cooperate more readily for the next part.


	4. Friends and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada meets Shishido and is excited for many reasons. But mostly for the future he and Tezuka are going to build together.

“Did you know your consort has been consorting with a unicorn?” Niou asked from the doorway where he was leaning. 

Sanada looked up surprised at the words. Unicorns were magnificent but very private creatures. 

“Impossible. The closest unicorn glade is several hours away by dragon flight. I’d notice him missing for that long.” 

“I didn’t say unicorns. Just the one.” 

Not the herd? So that had to mean... “A unicorn is here? On the grounds?” Sanada’s shock and even annoyance at Niou’s games couldn’t fully hide his glee at the thought of seeing a unicorn. He’d only met them twice before. Once at his family’s funeral and again, several months later at his official coronation. The unicorns may be self-governing but their glade still resided in Rikkai territory and so they were expected to make a show of fealty to their new emperor. Especially after the game some of his distant relatives had played trying to take the throne for themselves. 

And both of those times, he hadn’t seen their true forms and had only spoken to them briefly. But even in that short time he’d been awed. There was just something calming and ethereal about unicorns.

“Yup. In your consort’s rooms. Having tea… right now,” Niou said. 

“Why is someone from the glade here?” He might have been excited but he was also very confused. 

“Didn’t say that. He’s a foreigner.” 

Sanada was even more confused. From what he knew, unicorns weren’t the type to wander. Especially to other kingdoms. And wandering solo? The two times the unicorns had come to the palace it had been a group of ten and from what he understood that was travelling in a small number for them. 

“Didn’t pay that much attention to the rest of Atobe’s lot did you? Can’t blame you. Your mate was there. And the man, well unicorn hasn’t been in the castle proper much. More of a stables kind of guy. Or maybe least in sight kind of guy.” Niou gave a careless shrug. 

Atobe had a unicorn in his entourage? Sanada really must have been taken by Tezuka to have missed that. And apparently this unicorn was friends enough with his consort to feel comfortable taking tea in the consort’s rooms despite his previous desire to remain overlooked? He certainly didn’t like that part. He didn’t even know this man’s name and his partner was having tea with him in private? Certainly unacceptable. 

So it was with a mix of jealousy over a strange man being with Tezuka in private and a strong desire to meet another unicorn, that Sanada stood from his desk. “I think I’ll go say hello to Tezuka’s friend.” 

He ignored Niou’s chuckling as he brushed past him and out into the hall. The damn kitsune should be thankful he hadn’t body checked him. Probably would have if Niou didn’t bring him such interesting news. A unicorn! He couldn’t help but walk a little faster. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the knock to his door, Tezuka set his tea cup down and looked over at Shishido. “That’s probably the emperor,” He said. He had a certain kind of knock that demanded attention compared to the quieter and politer sounding knocks of the servants and guards. 

Shishido just gave him a casual shrug. Shishido had been a little hesitant when Tezuka had first invited him back to his rooms for tea and conversation but he had eventually agreed. Though Shishido had insisted that he clean up and change first. 

Tezuka wasn’t bothered by Shishido’s appearance, he was used to the way the horse master dressed and looked. But he supposed what was appropriate for the stables or out on the road when they travelled was not suited for tea in the consort’s rooms. Especially when Sanada and Lady Mori had taken over his wardrobe and seemed to enjoy dressing him up in the most ridiculous outfits. He would never understand who would design an outfit that was impossible to put on properly on your own. 

When Shishido had arrived, full of swagger and showing none of the nerves from earlier, Tezuka had nearly done a double take. The unicorn had cleaned up quite nicely. He would have thought Shishido had borrowed the outfit from someone else since he couldn’t recall Shishido ever dressing up to this extent. But the clothes fit him so well that it was obvious that it had to be something that Atobe had had tailored for him. They might all be employees to Atobe but he rarely skimped on uniforms or clothes they might need to perform their duties. Obviously, at some point, Atobe had thought Shishido would need a set of formal clothes. 

He’d invited the unicorn in and after a look around the room, that Tezuka recognized from his own habit of taking in threats and exits, Shishido had made his way to the table filled with snacks and the chairs around it. 

Things had been awkward for a moment or two, neither used to long or personal conversations with each other despite the years they’d spent travelling together with Atobe. But eventually they had managed to relax and talk about shifters, the empire and thoughts for the future.

They had just been about to start talking more about the differences between unicorn and dragon pregnancies when the knock came. And it was only fair to offer Shishido, who had always come across as friendly but intensely private about his shifter status, the opportunity to leave or avoid the emperor. 

“Are you sure? I could delay him or meet with him elsewhere,” Tezuka offered. 

“It’s fine.” And when Tezuka just stared at him and a knock sounded again, Shishido sighed and relaxed further back into the chair. “He’s the emperor and yeah the empire has a bad reputation because it keeps expanding and that pisses off the nobles and rulers of other countries. But the people never have anything bad to say about him. He’s a dragon. And he’s known to be welcoming to shifters.” 

Tezuka nodded at that. He had a feeling that Shishido knew even more of the local gossip and thoughts of the people since he spent so much time in the stables. And stable hands and guards preparing to ride loved to gossip. And since he wasn’t expected to be at Atobe’s side at all times, Shishido had more chances to go into town and take in the local life. If Shishido was comfortable meeting the emperor then Tezuka would believe him. 

“Come in,” Tezuka called, turning to the door. He wasn’t surprised that Sanada had already been in the process of opening it. It seemed to be Sanada’s habit to knock twice, enter the outer rooms and then knock on the door to the next set of rooms. It felt a bit ridiculous to have so many rooms that it could take so long to hear someone trying to reach him. But he understood that as he took up more duties as a consort he would need the rooms for various visitors and work. He’d have to work with Lady Mori to devise a system of knocking and entering that would balance the desire to be reached with the need for privacy. 

“Your majesty,” Shishido said. He had risen to his feet and was bent over in a flawless bow. 

“Sanada, I wasn’t expecting you.” Tezuka stayed seated because he was in his private rooms and Sanada had told him that here and in Sanada’s rooms, he did not expect Tezuka to bow to him or use his title.

“I managed to finish some meetings early and thought I’d come and see if you were free for tea. But I see you’ve already found a partner for that,” Sanada said. But the way he was looking at Shishido made Tezuka suspect that someone had told him about his tea partner and Sanada was curious to meet him. 

Shishido was still in his bow, not yet being acknowledged to rise or relax and since Sanada seemed more interested in examining Shishido than talking to him, Tezuka decided to step in. “Sanada, this is Atobe’s horse master, Shishido Ryou.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Shishido. Please, sit down and relax.” 

Shishido glanced at Sanada and then over at Tezuka before straightening but he didn’t sit yet. His knowledge of etiquette was more complete than Tezuka would have suspected and made him wonder if it was drilled into him by Atobe or Shishido had a more interesting life before he joined than him than they suspected. 

Sanada gave Shishido a small smile before sitting in the chair next to Tezuka. Finally, Shishido also sat and tried to look relaxed but Tezuka noticed a tension there that wasn’t before Sanada arrived. 

“So what were you two talking about?” Sanada asked. 

“This and that,” Tezuka said. He picked up an empty cup from the tray and poured Sanada some tea before passing it over to him. “We were just talking about the empire.” Not a lie since they had mentioned the empire right before Sanada came in. But certainly nowhere near the truth of talking about the pregnancies of dragons and unicorns.

“Thank you,” Sanada said as he accepted the tea. “And what do you two think of the Rikkai Empire?”

“I’m not sure I’ve explored enough to answer,” Shishido said neutrally, “Though the people I’ve met seem to think highly of you. It makes it easier to say goodbye to Tezuka.” 

Sanada chuckled, obviously catching on to the fact that Shishido had sidestepped most of his question. But it was clear to Tezuka that Sanada wasn’t upset by the answer. “I see. And do you know where Atobe plans to take you next?”

“Not yet. I think he’s still debating if he wants to go deeper into the empire or take ships to return home for a few months.” 

“We’ve been on the road for quite some time and are overdue a return back to his home. But being able to explore more of the empire is also a good trading opportunity,” Tezuka said. He knew that Atobe hadn’t decided yet because he was debating between business opportunities and the responsibilities of returning home to meet with his parents, let his men rest and recover, and to restock on supplies and information. He also thought Atobe may be delaying to give Tezuka time to settle and be close at hand in case he was needed. Atobe was very protective of his friends. 

“If he wishes to explore more of the kingdom, you should tell him I’d be happy to lend him some of my knights. It seems the least I can do considering I have stolen his prized guard from under him,” Sanada said. He reached out and took one of Tezuka’s hands in his. And Tezuka had a feeling that Sanada’s words weren’t as casual as they sounded. He was sure Sanada knew about Atobe’s and his affair but he hoped the idiot emperor also knew that it was a relationship of convenience and friendship, not love. And that it was now completely over. 

“You didn’t have to steal. I went willingly,” Tezuka said.

“True.” Sanada gave his hand one last squeeze before letting it go so he could grab a few grapes from the tray. “If you’re looking for places to explore in the empire, perhaps you could visit the unicorns.” Sanada’s gaze was locked back on Shishido and while it was calculating, it thankfully didn’t seem dangerous. It was clear that Sanada knew Shishido was a shifter and either knew or suspected what kind he was.

“Unicorns don’t let people into their territories,” Tezuka said.

“This herd often joins the market once a month at the nearby town. And with the right guide, they may be open to a few of Atobe’s group visiting them,” Sanada said. 

“If you wish to know what I am, your majesty, you can just ask,” Shishido said. He was grinning up at the emperor and seemed relaxed still. Tezuka was thankful for that. He’d feel bad if his invitation to chat led Shishido into trouble. 

Sanada didn’t seem to mind being called out. But then, he wasn’t exactly being subtle, especially since as a dragon, he would be able to sense Shishido was a shifter since he wasn’t masking it. “Is it true you’re a unicorn?”

“It’s true,” Shishido said.

Tezuka was curious to find out where Sanada had picked that rumour up from since he probably knew about Shishido being a unicorn before he arrived. But if Shishido wasn’t going to ask, he wouldn’t either. 

“Would you shift for us?” Sanada asked boldly, some of his excitement at the prospect clearly bleeding through his attempt at a stoic face. 

Tezuka found it rather charming. He didn’t know that Sanada was a fan of unicorns. He’d seen Shishido’s true form on a couple of occasions and wondered if Shishido would shift upon request now. 

Shishido looked around the room and his gaze stopped on an empty corner before returning back to Sanada. “For the emperor, I guess I can. But if you want me to shift, your kitsune either needs to stop hiding or leave.”

Tezuka was confused by the demand but then in the corner that was previously empty, Niou appeared with a wide grin. Just how often was the other shifter secretly watching him? It was clear that Sanada had known he was around since he didn’t even blink at the accusation or look back to where Niou was. Did he just expect Niou to be here or could he sense him? 

Tezuka made a mental note to talk to Sanada about Niou later. He needed to find out just how often Niou was watching him and if there was a way to detect him. 

“How’d you find me? Unicorns don’t have the power to see through my illusions,” Niou said as he strolled toward them. 

“I couldn’t see you but I could feel you.” Shishido didn’t explain how he knew that the feelings he sensed belonged to a kitsune but then there probably weren’t a lot of shifters that had the ability to cloak themselves so fully. 

“Well damn. I guess that means you’re a hard guy to sneak up on.”

Shishido shrugged, not rising to Niou’s teasing. He probably didn’t want to encourage the guy to try doing just that. 

“Niou. Sit and try to behave,” Sanada said and gestured to the final free chair that was beside Shishido. 

Niou grinned as he sat and looked over at Shishido. “But where’s the fun in behaving when I’m beside a pretty unicorn. I bet he glows in rainbow colours when he’s all happy and worked up.” 

“The fun is in not getting thrown out,” Sanada said. He turned an apologetic look toward Shishido. “I apologize for his rudeness.” 

Tezuka smiled at the apology but bet that Sanada wanted to know if the glowing thing was true. It was rather obvious that Sanada was excited to get a chance to see Shishido shift and didn’t want to offend him before he did so. 

“It’s fine. There’s plenty of rumours out there about unicorns. A lot of it’s crazy. Our horns don’t grant immortality, we aren’t nearly as docile as fables make us out to be, and we don’t glow rainbows.”

“But you do glow,” Niou put in, catching that Shishido hadn’t denied that part. 

Shishido shrugged before he stood up. “In unicorn form, we have a natural glow that we have to learn how to contain. In this form, well… it would probably take more than your skills to get me to even shimmer, let alone glow.” Shishido threw Niou a smirk before he walked out into the open area of the room. 

“Hey, you haven’t seen what I can do yet. And don’t you want to strip before you change?” Niou said eyeing him up like some creepy pervert. 

Tezuka knew that Niou liked to tease people and see them off balance but he didn’t know if that’s all this flirting was or if he really had some desire to bed the unicorn. He suspected Shishido knew if there were feelings that matched Niou’s words. But since Shishido seemed to be holding his own when it came to the teasing, Tezuka didn’t bother going to his defence. 

“I’m not some young foal who can’t control their magic,” Shishido said. And then his appearance seemed to glimmer and go out of focus for a moment before a unicorn stood in his place. 

Obviously knowing he was being watched, Shishido posed and preened for them. 

“Wow. You’re amazing,” Sanada said. He stood and moved toward Shishido as if he just couldn’t help himself. 

Shishido stamped the ground and moved in a circle. His tail flicked back and forth and his head was held high, his horn giving off a subtle golden glow. No rainbows, but Shishido had told the truth about glowing in his unicorn form. Though Tezuka knew that he was holding back as he’d seen him glow brightly from his whole being before. 

That didn’t seem to matter to Sanada who stepped carefully closer. “Would it be alright if I touched you?” He asked. 

They wouldn’t be able to understand Shishido in this form since cross-species communication was a rare and difficult thing but Shishido would still be able to understand them just fine. And as shifters themselves, they’d know what non-verbal cues to look for. 

Tezuka might have felt jealous by Sanada’s fascination with Shishido but it was clear that it was more of a childish delight at seeing a unicorn than anything sexual. 

“Is this the first time you’ve seen a shifted unicorn?” Tezuka asked. 

“Yes. I’ve met unicorns from the herd that lives not far from here, but they stayed in their human forms. I’ve heard stories and seen paintings. But nothing compares to seeing one in person,” Sanada said.

Shishido preened a bit at the words and did a prancing high step over to Sanada. Showing off and giving permission to touch all in one. He lowered his head, giving further permission for Sanada to touch him there and not just on his sides. Clearly, Shishido knew people were always most fascinated by his horn. 

He was also showing a lot of trust in people he didn’t know well to let them so close to his horn. Tezuka wondered if Shishido was that confident in his skills to read others and trusted Sanada as a fellow shifter or if Shishido was that confident in his skills to defend himself if something went wrong. 

He doubted it was because Shishido was naive or trusting. Shifters away from the safety of their homes did not have that luxury and there was no way Shishido could be naive or blindly trusting in strangers after seeing all they had witnessed while travelling with Atobe. 

“Thank you,” Sanada said before reaching out gently to pet Shishido along his nose. He then reached up to scratch an ear and after a few moments of getting comfortable around each other brushed a gentle finger along the horn. 

Shishido fidgeted under the touch to his horn, his glow shifting further along his body for a moment before being drawn in again. But he patiently waited for Sanada to finish touching him. 

“You really are magnificent.” Sanada gave a few pats to Shishido’s side before withdrawing. As Sanada turned to go back to his chair, Tezuka could easily see Sanada’s desire to study and touch the unicorn more. But as a fellow shifter, Sanada would know how uncomfortable that could be and was restraining himself from causing any awkwardness. 

“I’m just disappointed he’s not glowing like a rainbow,” Niou said. Teasing again. 

Shishido stomped the ground to show what he thought of that comment and then took a couple steps closer to where Niou was sitting. 

“You should be more polite. He does have a rather sharp horn and four strong hooves in that form,” Tezuka warned. 

“Yeah. But he’s still a unicorn. Just because they can fight doesn’t mean they want to. They’re more the frolic in the meadows type.”

Suddenly there was a blinding light and then Shishido the man was back in place, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. “Unicorns are more than just pretty ponies that enjoy peace and happiness,” Shishido said. 

“We’re all more than our stereotypes,” Sanada said before Niou could add anything else to antagonize Shishido. “None of us should let belief in those stereotypes get to us. Besides, most are based on some fact.” 

Shishido huffed but then moved back to his seat and sat down. “I guess. But just because we prefer peaceful ways doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be underestimated. There’s a reason that only the desperate or crazy dare to enter unicorn territory uninvited.”

“I have no doubt that you’re a capable unicorn who can fight if need be,” Sanada said. “Niou just likes to torment others and see what reactions he can get. But I’m sure he was just as impressed by your true form as I was.” 

Niou frowned and then gave a shrug. “Yeah… it wasn’t bad I guess.” 

Shishido chuckled. “You know, if you wanted to pet or brush me, you just had to ask,” Shishido teased. 

“I’m good. And I should be getting to work. If you don’t need me anymore.” He looked at Sanada as he rose to his feet. 

Sanada shook his head, “No. You’re free to go for the day. Try not to annoy anyone too much.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Niou asked. And as he did once before in front of Tezuka, he let his shadow show the tails of his true form before disappearing from view again. 

“Is he gone?” Tezuka asked as he looked over at Shishido. The more he learned about Niou it seemed the more questions he had about the strange man. 

Shishido seemed to be tracking something invisible across the room and then paused as he stared at the door. Tezuka did, too. Would the door need to be opened for Niou to leave or could he pass through it? Or maybe he had some other magical means of leaving the room. Again, more questions. 

“He’s gone. Or masking himself better than he did before.” Shishido turned back to the table and reached for some of the food still there. 

Shishido didn’t seem bothered by the chance of Niou still being there and neither did Sanada. So Tezuka decided he should follow their lead and act as if they had privacy again. 

“Thank you again for showing me your form. I know how private unicorns could be. And to get to touch you was an honour. Emperor or not, I know it’s not something you had to do,” Sanada said. And Tezuka smiled at how polite the usually demanding man was being.

“It’s okay. My vain side likes the attention. And I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

“That’s right. Unicorns are said to be adept at reading the hearts of men. And you did mention spotting Niou through his feelings.” 

“I guess. It’s not perfect, some people are really good at hiding what they feel, even from themselves. Or it’s hard to pick up on less extreme emotions. But we can usually tell the important ones, especially if we’re focusing on someone,” Shishido said. Tezuka wondered if that meant that Shishido was always picking up on surface emotions of people around him whether he wanted to or not. 

“I see. And you can affect emotions?” 

“I can. But it’s usually not worth the effort.” 

“Usually?” Tezuka asked. 

“Well, it can help diffuse situations before things get bad if I put some effort in and target those that are really getting riled up. Or maybe nudge emotions to get someone who’s upset to calm down so we can talk to them. It’s not really where my strengths lie. I’ve never had the patience for it.” 

“So unicorns are like most species where we have our strengths and weaknesses despite all possessing similar abilities. Or will your abilities grow with age?” Sanada asked. 

“Both. I’m never going to be as good as the herd tutor is. But just like with dragons, age means my power and knowledge will grow.” 

“I see... “ Sanada said contemplating the information that Shishido was so freely giving him. 

“Shishido is still rather young by unicorn standards. So like us, he still has plenty of time to learn and grow,” Tezuka said. He reached over and took Sanada’s hand and gave it a light squeeze when Sanada turned to smile at him. 

“But he’s old enough to detect life, right? I heard that unicorns have an uncanny ability to detect new life or when life is near fading. Is it true?” 

“Plenty old enough. Even the youngest foals can manage that one,” Shishido said. His gaze then slid over to Tezuka. 

Tezuka didn’t miss the question in them. Obviously, the unicorn was curious why he hadn’t told Sanada yet about carrying his child. But he’d had two reasons for putting it off. One, he wanted a chance to settle in to his decision of staying without the fuss of bringing a potential heir into the world. And he rather thought that Sanada would enjoy discovering he was pregnant in the natural way.

It was a subtle scent change and he rather enjoyed picturing it happening while they slept and Sanada waking to find it. And of course, it would lead to him waking Tezuka and a rather fun celebration in bed. A lazy morning in bed with the emperor was a rather decadent dream that had been forming over the last couple of weeks. 

“And you can tell from nearly the moment of conception?” Sanada asked. Tezuka was thankful that Sanada was excited enough about talking to the unicorn and finding out about Tezuka that they hadn’t noticed the exchanged looks. 

“Not quite,” Shishido said. “My powers in some areas are still maturing. So it takes a couple of days for me to know. And I need to be touching the person when the life is that new.” He frowned a bit as he answered and Tezuka could understand, it was never fun to admit to a weakness.

Sanada turned to Tezuka and reached over to give his hand a squeeze as he smiled. “Would you do us the honour of checking Tezuka? We’re hoping that he’s carrying our kit.”

Tezuka knew that Sanada was hoping for that so he’d stay but since he had already agreed to be Sanada’s consort, Tezuka was glad to find out that the emperor was still just as eager to start a family. Though with how often and how thoroughly Sanada took him, having a kit sooner rather than later was a foregone conclusion. 

“Of course. I like sharing happy news,” Shishido said. His words an echo of the ones he had said to Tezuka not long ago in the stables. 

Since Sanada was still tightly holding onto his hand, he reached the free one across the table and Shishido leaned forward in his seat to take it. “Relax. I promise it won’t hurt,” Shishido said before closing his eyes. 

Unlike last time, Tezuka felt a soothing wave wash through him. Whatever Shishido was doing, it was different from when he checked before. But it wasn’t anything that made him fear for his kit or himself. And it wasn’t at all hurting him. Quite the opposite. He felt soothed and his muscles relaxed as he let out a sigh. 

He didn’t know why, but Shishido was taking this chance to send a wave of his unicorn powers through him. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced and as Shishido let him go, he felt a deep sense of peace and serenity settle into him. He opened his eyes, which had closed, and looked at Shishido in surprise. Not only had he not expected such a gift from the unicorn but he also thought that after Shishido stopped he would feel an emptiness from where the unicorn’s powers had filled him. 

“Are you okay?” Sanada asked as he brought their joined hands up to his mouth to give it a gentle kiss. 

Tezuka didn’t think there were words to express just how okay he felt just then. He felt as if everything was right in his world and his body felt relaxed and energized at the same time. “Yes. I just… I thought he would just check to see if there was a kit… but he did more than that.” 

“More?” Sanada’s eyes focused on the unicorn giving him a stern look. “What did you do?” 

Shishido held up his hands to show he meant no harm and if Sanada’s moment of rigidness before the sternness of Sanada’s face softened was any sign, Tezuka suspected Shishido of using his powers on Sanada to calm him. Not that Tezuka blamed him. Dragons were notoriously territorial over family and loved ones. 

“It was a gift. A thank you for his friendship. I healed him of any pain to his body and filled with a sense of tranquillity.”

Tezuka rather thought that was putting what he did mildly. He was fully aware of everything that was happening around him, yet he still felt as if he was floating in blissfulness. It was an odd but not unwelcome feeling. He could understand now where so many rumours of unicorn powers could have come from and why others would seek to enslave them. 

“He was in pain?” Sanada asked in concern. It seemed he took the unicorn at his word about not harming Tezuka. 

“I was fine,” Tezuka said before Sanada could fret over nothing. 

“Not pain pain. But you know, just some soreness of muscles or stiffness. The normal tiny aches and stuff that you don’t even pay attention to but feel when you sink into a hot bath.” 

Tezuka nodded to that. That initial feeling he got when he sunk into a large tub of overly hot water and felt his body melt into it was exactly the feeling he had when Shishido’s powers first washed through him. 

“Alright, but you would tell me if you were any true pain, right?” Sanada asked him. 

“Of course. I may be stubborn but even I know to speak up when something is too much for my shifter abilities to heal naturally.” Usually anyway. He could be somewhat more stubborn when out on the road or in a dangerous situation. But while being pampered in the emperor’s palace, there was little need in being that stubborn. He doubted Lady Mori would let him get away with such a thing for long. 

“Good. So now,” Sanada’s attention turned back to Shishido, “I don’t suppose you were able to answer our question while you were doing that?” 

“Oh, that was the easy part. And don’t worry. My magic would never harm an unborn child… or uh egg, I guess,” Shishido said. 

Tezuka smiled at the news. It was good to hear his kit was doing well and Sanada would expect some reaction from him. 

“You really felt it?” Sanada asked, his voice straining with emotions. 

“Yup. Completely healthy and judging by the strength of his or her life force, I think you should be able to notice the change in a few more days.” 

Sanada grinned and ignoring that they had company, leaned in and kissed Tezuka on the lips. “That means the kit must be from one of our first couplings. I told you I was virile,” Sanada boasted. 

Tezuka hoped he wasn’t blushing, or at least that Shishido would never mention it to anyone if he was. “I didn’t doubt it. Even if I was in denial for a while,” Tezuka said. He had wished it wasn’t true when he was still grappling with the reality of what being with Sanada would entail but he truly never doubted it. 

Sanada snorted and then kissed him again. “It felt much longer than a while to me. And this news deserves a celebration. You are happy about it, right?” Sanada asked. 

Tezuka was caught off guard by the sudden question and realized that his reaction to the news was probably not what Sanada was expecting. Neutral acceptance was probably not the desired response when finding out you were having your first child. 

“Sorry. I’m still feeling rather peaceful from Shishido’s magic. But I am happy about our kit.” It had taken him man-hours of soul searching and meditating to reach that conclusion but even when he worried about where his life would lead him, he never thought he would do anything other than love the kit now growing inside of him. 

Sanada nodded then paused and looked between the two of them. “You already knew,” He said suddenly. 

“Pardon?” Tezuka asked. 

“You were having tea with him. Of course, you would have asked him earlier... “ Sanada then frowned a little and considered them again. “Though… perhaps you’ve known longer than that. The sudden change of heart about staying. The desire to learn about our history and the family tree. Your complete lack of surprise at the news. Why didn’t you tell me?” Sanada asked and he seemed truly hurt by not being told sooner. 

“Uhh… if it’s alright… I’ll excuse myself so you two can talk.” Shishido said as he stood. Sanada gave him a dismissive wave, his attention focused on Tezuka. Still, Tezuka watched as Shishido gave Sanada a deep bow before leaving. Only when the door clicked closed again did he look back at Sanada. 

“Two reasons. One, I know you’re going to be even more overprotective now that you know for sure. And I wanted a couple of weeks to settle in as your consort before you fussed over me even more.” He was sure his guards would double despite having just gotten the number down. “And secondly, I wanted the moment we found out to be special… and private.” He had read that dragons got very excited when their partner’s scent changed to indicate they carried a kit. He just hoped it was something Sanada would feel on an instinctual level and he’d still get to make his daydream a reality. 

“I guess those are two good reasons. Would you have agreed to stay if Shishido had told you that you weren’t with kit?” Sanada asked. 

Tezuka bit his bottom lip for a moment before nodding. It was one of the things he thought about after he had received the news. Knowing he was carrying Sanada’s child meant the choice of going or staying was taken from him. But knowing if he would have stayed was important to figuring out how he truly felt about this situation. In the end, he had to admit to himself that despite his protests, the cons of being an emperor’s consort was worth putting up with for all the pros of being Sanada’s partner and raising kits together. 

“Then that’s all that matters,” Sanada said. He brushed his lips softly against Tezuka’s before slowly deepening it. By the time they pulled away, Tezuka felt as if Shishido had hit him with another wave of tranquillity powers. His body had melted into the chair and he’d never felt more protected and loved than he did right now. 

“Shall we bring this to your bed?” Sanada asked as he nuzzled his cheek against Tezuka’s. 

“Only if you’re carrying me. Between Shishido and you, I’m not convinced I have any working muscles left.” It was a risky thing to say since it would go straight to Sanada’s ego… and Sanada was likely to take him up on carrying him. The emperor always seemed eager to show off his strength to him. 

“I’ll gladly carry you wherever you’d like to go.” And without much more warning, Tezuka was easily swept up into Sanada’s arms. They shared a laugh and then a kiss before Sanada swiftly carried him through the rooms of his suite and to the bedroom. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Sanada blinked open tired eyes and looked around the room wondering what woke him up. By the light trying to sneak in past the curtains, it seemed to be his normal rising time but there were no servants sneaking in to gently wake him. Though with him sleeping in Tezuka’s bed it had upset his usual schedule somewhat. It seemed is servants were much more reluctant to pull him from his slumber. Sanada didn’t know yet whether they feared disturbing his consort or if they found it nice to see him happy and resting peacefully. 

The years since his family’s passing had been rough and while the empire prospered and the nobles were content now it had been a hard-fought struggle to make it so. Being able to steal moments of joy or tranquillity had always been hard but with Tezuka by his side, it was something that was getting easier. 

Meeting Tezuka’s unicorn friend probably helped with the feeling of peace that had stayed with him for the past week or so. A part of him rather hoped that Atobe would linger at court just so he could have a chance to spend more time with the unicorn. They were fascinating and marvellous creatures. And worth putting up with Atobe for. 

He wasn’t oblivious. He knew that Tezuka and Atobe had had some form of relationship in the past. The recent past if Niou’s gossip was correct. But nobody had reported anything other than friendship between the two since the night of the ball. He had to trust his consort, even if he didn’t fully trust Atobe. 

The man had a clever mind and a way with words that could easily charm anyone into buying what he was selling. A great gift for a merchant but it made him weary at times. Not that he was going to show it to the man. The emperor of Rikkai and a strong dragon did not cower over words. 

Thinking of Atobe was starting to rile him up so he switched his thoughts back to Tezuka who had an arm draped lightly across his chest and his head on a pillow but tucked so closely against’ Sanada’s shoulder that his hair would brush against it in a tickling manner whenever Sanada moved at all. It was one of the most beautiful sights to wake up to. 

Sanada took a deep breath of the other man’s scent to settle him and then froze. Oh. Clearly, that’s what had woken him. He took another deep breath, a satisfied rumble forming within him. 

Tezuka’s scent had changed. He knew it would happen as Shishido had taken the surprise away from the moment but it was still amazing to have it happen. Tezuka was right though, it would have been even more magical to have waited and found out this way. But Sanada had liked finding out early through a unicorn’s power to sense life. And he still liked this beautiful and calm moment right now. 

Tezuka slept on, oblivious that his scent had changed, and Sanada was free to admire him in the rays of morning light that slipped past the curtains. He could hear the distant noises of the castle as it began to stir to life as well as the chirps and trills of birds flitting around the balcony and courtyard below. Sanada wished he could stop time and live in this moment forever. 

But he also wanted to share this moment with the man beside him. Make the most of every second as they experienced all of these things for the first time together. 

Taking in one more moment to drink in the sight so that he may forever hold it in his memory, Sanada then reached out across his own chest to gently run his fingers through Tezuka’s unruly hair. 

Tezuka snuggled in closer to his shoulder, clearly determined to stay asleep. Sanada let out a light chuckle and traced his fingers over Tezuka’s ear and then down his neck and whatever other skin he could reach. 

“Rise and shine, beautiful,” Sanada said. 

Tezuka gave a sleepy growl and Sanada didn’t know if it was at the nickname or being roused earlier than usual. It didn’t stop his touches though. 

“Genichirou,” Tezuka grumbled. And Sanada couldn’t help but smile. Hearing Tezuka say his name was still too new not to savour and love. 

“Yes, Kunimitsu?” Sanada asked as he rolled them over so Tezuka was pinned beneath him. Tezuka blinked up at him, still trying to wake up. And Sanada found it too endearing and couldn’t hold himself back from leaning down and kissing him. 

There was no response at first, but then arms wrapped around him and Tezuka returned the kiss with a gentleness that told of how sleepy he still was. 

“Your scent has changed,” Sanada said when he finally broke the kiss. He then leaned in to breathe deeply at Tezuka’s neck where the scent was the strongest. 

“Already?” Tezuka asked sounding surprised. 

Sanada chuckled. “You say already but to me, it feels like a lifetime of waiting.” He gave Tezuka’s neck a nip and enjoyed the gasp that got so much he did it again. “The first physical proof that you’re carrying our kit.” 

Other humans wouldn’t be able to notice anything yet, but almost all of the shifters in the castle should be able to tell easily that Tezuka was now carrying a new life inside of him. 

“It still doesn’t feel real to me. Not yet,” Tezuka said, his hand moving between their bodies to rest on his stomach. 

Sanada thought that while Tezuka didn’t have a bump yet or any noticeable morning sickness he was certainly acting like an expectant parent. He was protective of his stomach, tired more easily than Sanada knew he’d like to admit and was even starting to avoid some foods. To Sanada, each small thing was a sign that Tezuka not only carried the life they made together but cherished it, too. 

“It will. Probably sooner than you expect. And I’m sure before either of us are fully ready, our kit will be here in our arms.” And Sanada couldn’t wait. He may be terrified about a million different things but he would face all of those fears if it meant holding the little dragon shifter he and Tezuka created in their arms. 

“True… I admit I’m nearly as worried as I am excited about this,” Tezuka said. 

“I would be surprised if you weren’t.” Sanada didn’t mention Tezuka’s difficult time in the world and his lack of knowledge in some areas when it came to being a dragon. Even if he knew everything and had seen dragons carry and deliver a million times, it would still be different doing it for yourself. “It’s our first time. We’re allowed to be nervous. I’m just happy to hear you’re excited, too.” He gave Tezuka a smile before kissing him again. 

“No need to ask if you’re excited,” Tezuka said. He arched up just enough to rub his thigh against Sanada’s obvious arousal. He then ran his hands up and down Sanada’s back, clearly encouraging Sanada’s excitement. 

“Beyond excited. I would never doubt a unicorn’s words over life magic but it’s nice to finally be able to confirm it with my own senses.” And with how much his dragon loved Tezuka’s new scent there was no doubt in his mind just who that kit Tezuka carried belonged to. 

Though he would have to make sure that rest of the court had no doubts either. They were not just any pair of dragons but emperor and consort. 

“Just nice?” Tezuka asked, his lips twitching up. 

Sanada gave him another kiss. “It’s amazing. I’m afraid I don’t have the words to do my feelings justice.” 

“That’s better,” Tezuka said and tugged him back down for more kisses. 

Sanada moaned into the kiss and rocked down against Tezuka causing the other man to moan as well. By the time they finally broke apart, they were panting for air and embarrassingly messy. He hoped none of the servants had come in while they were rutting against each other like desperate teenagers. 

“I need a bath,” Tezuka said. But he made no move to get out of bed and kept his arms wrapped around Sanada, his legs still open and cradling Sanada’s body. 

It would have been so easy to have slipped inside of Tezuka and take him there, but in the urgency of their need for each other, Sanada hadn’t even thought of it. Hadn’t had time to think of it he had come that fast. He was just thankful that Tezuka had come just as quickly and didn’t seem disappointed by the performance. He wanted to keep his consort well satisfied in all ways. 

“We could take one together.” 

“Won’t your staff be in to drag you away soon?” 

Sanada considered that and what he had to do. It was a busy day. But as emperor, they were all busy days. And if he allowed that to always be an excuse he would never find time to be with his consort or his family in the future. “They can try.” 

“Oh?” Tezuka said with a questioning look. 

“I think I’ve earned the morning off.” He had trusted staff and ministers who could keep the empire running for a few hours without him. 

“I’d like that.” 

“And it gives us time to start planning the wedding.” Sanada leaned in to breathe in Tezuka’s scent again. It was like an aphrodiasic and soothing balm all in one. 

“The what?” Sanada could feel Tezuka go tense beneath him. 

“It shouldn’t be a surprise. You agreed to be my consort and are carrying my kit. Of course, we’d have to wed and make it official. There can be no doubts about the legitimacy of this child.” He was sure there would already be nobles and ministers questioning the parentage of the kit. But Sanada had no doubts. And as long as they were married by the time the child arrived, nobody could truly question the legitimacy of their claim on the throne. 

“I… true… it’s just I suppose I hadn’t thought about it.” Tezuka sighed and Sanada pulled back so he could look at him better. 

They were both young but at the same time, both of them had seen things nobody their age should have had to live through. They were strong and wise in the way of the world but a royal court wasn’t yet Tezuka’s world. It would take time but Sanada would make sure that Tezuka flourished in his new world and not only enjoyed life at court with Sanada but could also maneuver through it well enough to protect this and any future kits they had. 

“I’m sorry that being with me comes with so many strings. But I promise there are perks as well,” Sanada said. 

“I know. I can think of a few.” Tezuka arching his hips up against Sanada’s was a bold move that caused them both to moan. 

Sanada loved that Tezuka was no shrinking violet and that even if he was nervous or unsure of things, he could still show his strength and his desires. He would do well at court once he got his footing. 

“I like that you think of this before you think of money and power,” Sanada said as he rocked back down against Tezuka. It seemed like they were destined to get dirtier before they had their bath. 

“A wedding….” Tezuka sighed out as his legs wrapped around Sanada. 

“The most amazing wedding the empire has ever seen.” 

Tezuka gave a breathy laugh and shook his head. “Not if it needs to happen before this one arrives. But as long as you’re there… I suppose it will be a good enough wedding for me.” 

“That’s one thing I can easily promise you,” Sanada said. He kissed him with all of the passion he felt and loved that Tezuka returned it with equal vigour. 

He would make the announcement of their upcoming wedding and kit today and set the planners into action. He should have thought of it sooner but it would be enough that he had thought of it now. 

Tezuka would be his, they’d have their kit, and his empire would be more secure than ever. And then he would just have to make sure his borders stayed strong and court intrigue directed away from harm and his life would be perfect. 

But Sanada wasn’t willing to borrow problems for the future just yet. Right now, he wanted to focus on the man in his arms and making another perfect moment he could remember forever. 

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Consort Dragon. I had other parts of their story in mind but this seemed like a happy place to end. Also, my google doc wasn't able to handle the word count anymore. If more pieces of their story and inspiration come to me, I'll probably revisit this world and see how everyone is doing. 
> 
> Comments and kudos definitely help with the inspiration though.


End file.
